It Happens
by seestar2
Summary: When Magnus antagonizes the Seelie Queen, she decides to teach him a lesson to last a lifetime. The question is, are they ready for that life.  Mpreg
1. Prologue

Magnus had been at the fairy court since late that morning, helping a fae girl with a difficult pregnancy, but he was in no mood to help today.

He and Alec had gotten into another fight in the long line of quarrels, earlier in the morning. About what he couldn't remember. Probably about Alec's greater need for commitment. Though sometimes they would get into arguments just to argue. Sometimes Magnus thought that Alec would pick a fight so that they could 'make-up' the way they always did. But now was not make-up time, it was the time in between the fight and the make-up part. It was the part where Magnus went to work grumpy and irritable. He kept mumbling things along the line of 'I'm so frickin' glad I'm not a woman, or a fairy for that matter.'

"Always so cold and cruel," he mumbled about the fairy folk, "even after I delivered the baby, I didn't even get a thank-you." He failed to notice that the Seelie Queen had entered the room, and heard a good deal of what he had said. Needless to say, she wasn't happy.

"Why, hello there, Magnus Bane," she said, her impassive face framed perfectly by auburn hair.

Startled he turned around. She always seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Even after doing business with her for years, she could still unsettle him.

"Hello, Madame, my job is now complete."

"I would have expected you to be done cleaning up earlier, Warlock." _  
><em>

"Things happen, my lady, I would like my pay now, if you don't mind. My boyfriend doesn't like it when I'm late coming home," he nearly sneered. She seemed not to notice.

"Some people marry for children alone," she mused, surveying her infirmary. "Others, it's a perk, and some can't or don't want children. But the miracle of birth is a beautiful thing is it not?"

"I wouldn't know. I only get to see the bottom."

The glare in her eyes indicated how she perceived his remark.

Magnus knew he was playing with fire, but couldn't care less. All he wanted was to go back home to Alec, where he was likely cleaning his bow like he so often did when upset. Magnus would make it up to him when he got hime. He would pamper the boy until all he could think about was what the warlock could do to make it even better.

The queen could read people like a book. Being as old as she was, she learned the difference between people she liked and people she didn't like, but in her book warlocks were not people, and she liked to mess with them, especially when they pissed her off. Knowing what he really wanted, gave her an idea. "_We'll have to see about that,"_ she thought

"Well then, here you go," she said handing him his pay. "Have a good day." She knew she would.

Magnus shivered when she touched him, but she wasn't cold. "O_dd,_" he thought

"Have a good night, My Lady."He said as he left, wrapping his scarf around his neck to protect against the early January wind.

…

"Oh God, Magnus, I'm…gonna…"Alec almost non-audibly said under Magnus.

"I'm close too baby… cum on me…, please, Alec, cum on me…"Thrusts getting shallower and faster by the minute. Alec burst, Followed shortly by Magnus. Stars in both their eyes, they both just lied there not moving, trying to catch their breath. After a couple of minutes, Magnus leaned down a placed a kiss on Alec's lips, leaving him. Alec made a whiny noise in the back of his throat making Magnus laugh quietly, crawling up to Alec and arranging the canary, yellow blankets. He placed his head in Alec's neck and snuggling up to him.

"Did that make it up to you?" Magnus asked quietly, placing soft kisses on his neck.

"I couldn't even remember my name during that, much less what it was that we were fighting about." He yawned, smiling." But, yeah, you're forgiven. You always will be," he mumbled, kissing his love's forehead.

Magnus moved his head from Alec's neck and looked him in the eyes with such love that Alec had never seen before. In all his 800 years, Magnus had never heard something like that and been able to believe it before. No matter how sleepy he was, he was over overjoyed. He kissed Alec with as much love as he could muster. Long and sweet, but full of passion.

"I'll keep you to that, you know," Magnus said when they broke apart for air.

"I know."

"I love you, Alec."

"I love you too, Magnus." They fell asleep in each others arms.

_…_

_AN- This is like the prologue to the story. I intent to make the chapters longer. This is my first fanfic so criticism is welcome, and remember, reviews are like crack to me._

_Disclaimer-All rights go to Cassandra Clare._


	2. Chapter 1

For the past week Alec had felt sick when he smelled his mom's perfume or Isabelle's cooking (more than usual). The flu, as that was what he self-diagnosed, had started one morning after he awoke. It hadn't stopped since then, only escalated. He blamed it on Izzy's cooking and over doing the training.

To add to this list of things Alec felt bad about was that he had been avoiding any personal time with Magnus, not wanting him to get what he had. Magnus knew partially about his sickness, how could he not the way they talked to each other through phone or by text, but he didn't know about the times when Alec wouldn't leave his bathroom for a half hour. He had had enough now. His addled mind had caused him to feel separation more acutely, which was why he had swallowed his pride and some pills, and walked to his boyfriend's house.

Unlocking his boyfriend's apartment door, Alec barely opened the door when it flew open and he was attacked by a very sparkly man. The nephilim was pulled inside as the door slammed shut, on its own, behind him.

"I've missed… you. You're… never allowed… to leave… me… again… where have… you been?" Magnus asked between heated kisses. He moved to Alec's chin so he could answer.

"Sorry, there's been a lot of demon activity lately––" He moaned as Magnus licked the sensitive part under his ear then preceded to scrape his teeth down his chin–– "that had to be dealt with." His breath stopped when Magnus cupped his ass, grinding against him, causing a moan from each, while he kissed and licked down his neck. It wasn't a total lie, it had gone up a bit, but knowing Magnus would worry, he skipped the throwing up part.

"Yes, but this demon hasn't gotten any," he whispered into Alec's ear, grinding more forcibly this time, "Activities lately."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to come o-over."His words hitched as his breath was becoming thin.

"Then you're going to have to make it up to me." Magnus smiled with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Make it-?" He never got to finish the question because Magnus attacked his lips again and picked him up, their clothes instantly disappearing as he carried Alec to the bedroom, lips never leaving each others. They fell on the bed with an 'umf'. Magnus left Alec's mouth to explore his torso, while massaging his thighs. Getting moans and a gasp as he licked Alec's nipple, just to go to the other one and get the same result. Hands slowly moving up his thighs just to go back down, getting higher each time he moved his hands up, but never touching, making Alec squirm under him. He loved it.

"Magnus stop te-teasing me." He whined. Magnus loved when he could make his big, strong shadowhunter whine like a child.

"What do you mean, Love? Do you want something?" he whispered over Alec's cock making hot breath run over its hard posterior.

"Magnus...fu–" Magnus lightly scraped his teeth down Alec's prick, causing him to shudder and hold back a scream, especially when he sucked and twirled his tongue around the head.

"You're going to have to speak up, Dear." He went back to massaging Alec's thighs. Alec had had enough of this, he grabbed Magnus' face and brought it up to his. He voiced it in the most serious voice he could make at the moment.

"Magnus, take me now. Make love to me. Do what ever you want with me. Just do it now."

Magnus' breath hitched. Alec rarely gave orders. It had probably been the most assertive the boy had been yet, and he loved Alec even more. He crashed his lips to Alec's, noses and teeth bumping. He lifted the nephilim's knee for better access. Making some lube pop out of nowhere, he coated himself in it. He didn't bother this time to prepare the man under him, only pushed himself in. The pace even and long. They broke apart for air as Magnus went to nibble on Alec's neck as he made non-recognizable words come out of his mouth.

He grabbed the young man's thighs and wrapped them around him changing the angle, making Alec scream when he hit his prostate over and over again.

"Faster, Magnus. Go…f-faster." He grabbed Alec's member and pumped it with each stroke, going faster. He was getting close, and the boy new it.

"Alexander…I'm s-so…c-close."

"I know, so am I." He pumped harder. Magnus soon felt ecstasy when he found his release, followed by Alec's, he road it out. They just laid there trying to catch their breath when Magnus leaned down to whisper in Alec's ear.

"Move in with me." He moved to lie down next to the boy. Alec opened his eyes and turned toward him.

"What?" He'd been practically living here for awhile now. He had a good deal of his stuff here so he never had to bring anything over when he spent the night, he even had a key when they just started 'dating'. If you call him being a jerk to Magnus when all Magnus wanted was for Alec to want as much as he had wanted him, But Alec wouldn't give up the safe. He realized now that he had been stupid to push him away. He was just so used to loving Jace that he didn't know what to do when someone new came into his life. His love for Jace had been real, but it never amounted to what he felt for Magnus now. Love unrequited isn't anywhere near as good as being loved by someone who loves you, as much as you love them.

"I love waking up to you in my arms. I can't stand it when I don't get to see you just because some demons are being a pain," Alec felt a tinge of guilt when he said that," or Jace makes you work till God knows what time at night and you're too tired to see me." Another excuse the shadowhunter had constructed." So what do you think? We could pack-up and move the rest of your stuff here this weekend. What do you say?"

Magnus could hear a bit of desperation in his own voice. Alexander had a huge fear of the unknown. Even when he asks him if he wants to go to a new restaurant, he can see the apprehension in his face before he answers. Magnus knew that moving in with him would be a huge step for Alec, a step he thought that his love was ready for, but Alec had to think it too.

"You really want me to move in with you? Like officially?" His blush crept up his face. Was he really asking that? Of course Magnus wanted him to move-in. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't, and he told him as much.

"Yeah I would really like that." His blush getting darker by the minute. Magnus laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Your blush is adorable. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Yes. Almost every day, in fact," Alec snuggled into Magnus, placing his head in the crook of the downworlder's neck. "Goodnight, Magnus, love you."

"Love you too, Beautiful."

o.O.o

Alec woke to a familiar pinching in his stomach. He bit back a groan and rolled on his side, turning into himself. He wasn't going to do this today, the nephilim thought, no matter how much his body felt like it wanted to expel his esophagus. He gagged involuntarily and as quickly and quietly as possible he slipped out the door and into the bathroom. Where he proceeded to throw up the toast he ate for dinner. When he was pretty sure there was nothing left he began to dry heave painfully. By this point his face had turned red and tears were forcing their way out his eyes.

Magnus walked in wearing his dragon patterned robe, and knelt down beside the shadowhunter. He knew better than to talk when Alec was in a vulnerable state. Magnus rubbed the other's back as he made a pair of sweat pants appear on Alec's body. Alec hadn't noticed that he wasn't wearing anything when he left the room.

When his body was finally done he leaned back on his boyfriend and wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Alec said after a minute, his voice hoarse.

He felt Magnus nod behind him. "You don't need to feel sorry about this."

Magnus helped him up and brushed away the hair on his forehead so he could kiss it.

"Is this the real reason why I haven't seen you all week?" He whispered.

Alec nodded looking at the floor.

Magnus sighed "If I wasn't so happy that you're moving in with me, or tired because I didn't intend on waking for another two hours, you'd be in deep shit, Alexander."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry, I just haven't felt too good lately. My stomach has been a bit sensitive." He looked back up to Magnus' tired and slightly annoyed gaze. "If it means anything, I felt really bad not telling you. I didn't want you to worry over something that probably isn't anything, it's even gotten better I think." He smiled a little hopeful smile, "Forgive me?"

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec's forehead again."Yeah I forgive you. Just don't do it again, ok? I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you, and I didn't realize it happening."

"It would be a little hard to that now, wouldn't it?"

Magnus laughed. A soft little laugh that always made the boy's heart flutter. "And don't even attempt it. I'll go make you some toast. Go get ready for the day." He smacked Alec's ass making him blush, and Magnus laugh again as he left.

After Alec brushed his teeth and went into the bedroom he noticed that he must have gotten up around 9. He saw a pair of slight skinny jeans on the bed, probably put there by Magnus, he put them on and found one of his used-to-do black sweaters and left to the kitchen. He heard Magnus say "yeah, he'll be there. Have a nice day. Good-bye."

Before Alec could ask who it was Magnus spoke-up. "You have a doctor's appointment at two."

"Magnus–"

"You're going, Alexander. I don't care if you think it's nothing. I want to make sure." He put the toast in the toaster.

"I've never been to the doctors before," Alec mumbled, looking down.

"I figured as much. Don't worry though, cause I'm going with you. I know a witch that works there. Catarina Loss is her name, she'll be the one to give you your appointment. And don't try to get out of it, or I'll play the guilt card on you and I'll win." He added as an afterthought.

"Fine." The toaster popped, and Magnus pulled out the toast placing it on a plate before setting it in front of Alec, who was sitting at the counter. Magnus kissed him and left to do his morning routine. After Alec finished his toast, he went to the living room to find their clothes, which usually took some time since Magnus liked not to think where he put them. After he found them, he made his way toward the bedroom to put them in the hamper.

He heard Magnus curse from inside his closet before he walked out.

"I'm sorry, Love, I forgot that I have an important client today. Would you be okay if I got Isabelle to take you instead?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not really."

"Fine, whatever." He might have argued the point, but if Magnus' friend could give him something to make him feel better he'd be greatful.

o.O.o

"Alec! Get your fat ass over here. This is your appointment, not mine. Thank God" Isabelle said, whispering the last part.

"I'm coming, and I heard that. Geez, Izzy, You'd swear this was a shoe sale were going to."

She rolled her eyes. "No, we're leaving for that after this. I'll sign you in. Go sit over there."

"I could do that myself, you know." Alec said, but sat down on one of the blue plastic couches anyway. Isabelle came back and grabbed a magazine before sitting sideways on the couch and resting her legs on her brother's lap. He raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. After while, a woman with dark blue skin came into the room.

"Alexander Lightwood," she called, not bothering to look up from her clipboard. He pushed his sister's legs off of him before standing.

"I'm, ah, here," stammered he, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

She looked up and walked toward him to shake his hand."Hello, I'm Catarina. You must be Magnus' boyfriend, and..." She looked over Alec's shoulder to look at Isabelle, who had just put the magazine down." Is she your sister?

Isabelle walked over to Catarina and shook her hand. "Yeah, my name is Isabelle. I'm here for moral support." She put her hand up and pointed with her thumb mouthing_ 'First timer'_. Alec noticed and blushed deeper.

"Alright, well, follow me." She turned around taking them out of the waiting room and down a white hallway to stop by a door and usher them in.

o.O.o

**AN- Yeah… I didn't plan on the lemon but I started writing and it just came. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

Alec was sitting on the bed in the room, When Catarina entered, looking a mixture of confused and calm. He had seen that look before. It was the look Magnus had when something wasn't working and he didn't want to upset a client. It had taken her a long time to do the test, she had even comeback asking for more blood earlier, saying she had messed up the test the first time. Alec was playing with the hem of his sweater, something he did when he was really nervous. Isabelle was the first to speak from her chair in the corner.

"Well?"Alec could see a bit of concern in her face.

"Would you two come with me." Alec and Isabelle shared a worried glanced, but stood up anyway.

"Is everything alright? He's not going to die?" Leave it to Izzy to be so blunt, but Alec couldn't blame her, not with what happened to max over a year ago. They were still getting over it.

"No, I'm just going to give him a sonogram to check something."

"Isn't that what pregnant woman get, though?" Alec Said, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, yes it is, Alexander." They shared another glance, but this time, it was of confusion. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the room she told him to sit on the recliner. It was a nice sized room, with blue walls, a couple of chairs, a recliner, like the one you'd see in a dentist's office, and a few monitors against the wall.

"Would you lift up your shirt, please." He did," Ok, This is going to feel cold." She put some blue goo on his stomach, and he hissed threw his teeth. His sister grabbed his hand, worry clearly written on her face. _I'm fine _Alec mouthed _It's just cold._ She gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't question it further. Catarina moved this remote thing over Alec stomach making pictures move across a monitor. After a minute, Catarina spoke.

"Oh. My. God." Both shadowhunters were staring at her fearfully, clutching each other's hands hard.

"In all my life, I have never seen or heard anything like this before." She was looking from the monitor to Alec's face to his stomach and back just to repeat it again. She pointed to the screen.

"You see that beating? That's a heart." She turned toward the boy," You're pregnant, Alexander."

"WHAT!" The siblings yelled together.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's not funny." Izzy said.

"Men don't get pregnant." Alec said.

"Tell that to the fetus growing inside you." They stayed in silence for a good while, trying to conceive what was happening, before Isabelle spoke up.

"Can we have a couple of pictures?"

"What?" Alec looked at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes.

"Alec, I'm going to be an aunt," She started laughing," and you're going to be a mommy. I want pictures." He gave her a glare that would send anyone else running for the hills.

"This is _not_ funny, Isabelle Lightwood." He looked on the verge of tears. She leaned down and hugged him. By this time the nurse had already left.

"I know. I'm sorry, this is a lot to take in. I can't even imagine what it's like for you." They broke apart when the nurse came back in with a couple of photos and a pill bottle.

"Here," She handed Izzy a photo, "and here." She handed Alec the other photo and the pill bottle," Take this two times a day. They're prenatal vitamins." She explained." You're going to have to make another appointment for your monthly check-up." She handed him a towel." And I would like to do some blood tests on you and Magnus when you come in next."He nodded numbly," Have a nice day." She made it to the door but stopped and turned around." I'd be very careful to choose who I'd tell. That baby is going to be something people will want their hands on. I'm not going to tell anyone. This needs to remain as much of a secret as possible." She turned and left.

After he cleaned up and they made another appointment, they got in a cab and went back to the institute, completely forgetting about any sale. After they got out of the elevator, they went their separate ways to their rooms. Alec couldn't think straight, everything was jumbled up inside. He didn't even notice that he had made it to his room when he got to the door. When he opened the door he collapsed on his bed. Heart breaking sobs emanated into the room.

_A baby. I'm pregnant. I'm not even 20 yet, and I'm having a baby. What will Magnus say? He's never mentioned kids. After 800 years, why would he want them now? What would it be like? A warlock? A shadowhunter? Or some messed up version of both? _He was so caught up in these thoughts that he didn't notice Isabelle knocking. She knew what she would see if she went in there. Thank God they were the only ones home. She could hear him from down the hall. She also knew that if she called Magnus he'd be really pissed at her, but him crying alone in his room wouldn't help him, only Magnus would. So she sighed and took her phone from her pocket and dialed his number.

…..

Magnus was sitting on his couch watching project runway, and petting his cat when his phone rang. It was Isabelle.

"Hello, dear, how did the appointment go? He's not mad at me for making him go, is he?"

"Oh, I doubt that's what's on his mind right now."He could hear broken sobs in the background.

"Izzy, is that Alec crying? Is he alright? What happened?" He sat bolt up-right, scaring the cat and making him hiss at Magnus, but he couldn't give a damn. He was too worried about Alec.

"I think he needs to talk to you. He's in his room." She hung-up, giving no explanation. He had to get there now. What if he's dying? What he said to Alec was real, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Alec was dying and he didn't even notice it. He couldn't wait to get a cab and drive there, so he decided to portal outside his bedroom door. Isabelle had barely moved from her spot outside the door, when Magnus popped up out of nowhere.

She gasped, putting a hand on her chest. "God, Bane, you almost gave me a heart attack."

But it fell on deaf ears. His mind was only on Alec. He opened the door and shut it when he saw Alec curled into a ball in the middle of his bed, his body shattering with his cries. Magnus ran over to the bed and put his love in his lap, rubbing his back and brushing his hair out of the way, but Alec didn't seem to notice. His hands were covering his wet face.

"shh baby… I'm here…shh…I'm not going anywhere…It's al-"

"YES, YOU ARE! You're going to leave me an-and I can't do this by myself!" That scared him, he had _never_ heard Alec yell like that. This is like max all over again, except with yelling. And it was scaring the bloody hell out of him. Magnus grabbed the shadowhunters face and made face him, But Alec wouldn't open his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Alexander," He did," Listen to me. I am _not_ going to leave you, no matter what. So, please, tell me what's wrong." Magnus could hear the desperation in his own voice.

"N-no matter w-what?" His voice was so rough Magnus had trouble understanding him.

"No matter what." He insured.

The boy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself."M-magnus…I'm…pre-pregnant."

He got a confused look from Magnus" I-I'm sorry, I think I heard that wrong. You're what?" Alec sniffed and fished through his jacket pocket and pulled out the sonogram picture and handed it to Magnus, suddenly finding interest in his shaking hands.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Alec got fed up and left, slamming the door on the way out. All the sadness left and was replaced with anger. Boiling, bloody anger. He made it half way down the hall when someone grabbed his wrist, pulling him backwards. When Alec saw who it was he flipped.

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO NOT SAY ANYTHING, SOME MORE? WELL TO BAD, CAUSE I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" He turned to leave again but was stopped when Magnus pulled him back again, grabbing his other wrist.

"What did you want me to say, Alec, Cause I have absolutely no idea!"

"I don't know maybe: I love you, or it doesn't matter or I'm here for you or something," His anger died down back to tears," but you didn't have to say nothing." Instantly Magnus' lips were on his. Magnus kissed him like his life depended on it, like it was the only hope in a world of fear, but it was finished as soon as it started. Magnus cupped Alec's face and leaned his forehead to his. Tears coming out of Magnus' eyes.

"I love you. Alexander, but it does matter, but I will be there for you every step of the way, no matter what the steps are."

Alec practically jumped Magnus and hugged him around the neck crying, but of happy tears."Th-thank-you so, so much, Magnus. You don't know what this means to me. I wouldn't be able to do this myself."

"So, I guess that means you want to keep it?"

He sniffed and nodded in Magnus' neck," Shadowhunters don't abort, all for the cause right?" Alec choked a laugh," and I can't think of anyone who would want a warlock, shadowhunter, hybrid kid to take care of."

"I can."

Alec pulled back to look him in the eyes," Who?"

"Me, blue eyes, I want to keep the baby. I mean, how much better would the world be with another me in it."

Alec laughed causing Magnus to join him," I don't think the world will be able to handle it." Alec sobered, " The world can't know, Magnus, Just us and my family can. The clave can't know. You know what they would do? They'd get rid of it, make it something they want, use it as a bargaining chip, or whatever they can think of, and the same with downworlders."

"I know, but are you ready for this? This is a big deal, Alec, and you think I'm high _maintenance._"

Ale put his head in Magnus' neck," That's because you are high maintenance. It isn't just me who's going to have to learn. You constantly forget to feed your cat. No wonder he's so small."

"He is no-"

"Seeing as you two are standing around hugging, and talking about Magnus' cat, you're all good? Are you keeping the baby?"Isabelle was standing outside her bedroom door.

They pulled away to look at her and simultaneously said yes. She squealed and ran to hug them.

"Good, because Alec would make a terrible single mother."

Alec had a dignified look," I would not, and why do I have to be called the mom?"

"Because you're the pregnant one."Said Magnus.

"I am not going to be called mom."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Have you started packing yet, dear?" He said, changing the subject.

"Wait, packing?" She looked confused," Where are you going?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Magnus sighed. Figured he'd forget, but he didn't blame him, he knew the boy had other thing on his mind.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." He was blushing while looking at the floor," We're officially moving in together." Isabelle surprised her brother by hugging him again.

"Took you long enough." She said when she let go." I mean there was nothing stopping you two." She shrugged," Oh well." Magnus knew the real reason they hadn't made it official. Alec loved his family, it is the most important thing to him, second to him of course, and he knew that he is worried about leaving them. That's the main reason Magnus knew Alexander would be a good parent.

"Come on, Darling, let's get you into a shower you look terrible." He said to Alec making him blush even redder. He grabbed his hand started walking down the hall, back to his room.

"Alec! When are you going to tell Jace?" She paused," And are you going to tell mom and dad?" He visibly tensed at this," I don't know, Iz, I don't know."


	4. Chapter 3

Alec was sitting on the pink couch in the living room, Reading a book on weapons, and absent-mindedly rubbing his stomach, at over three months, he was starting to show a little. He could hear Magnus singing fever in their bedroom, so It took him a bit to realize that his phone was ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He hadn't bothered to check who it was that was calling him.

"Took you long enough to pick up." _Jace_, "You'd think the first second you saw it was me, you'd pick up."

"I didn't check. So what do you want, Jace?"

"Can't a brother call his other brother without wanting anything?"

"Not when you're involved, they can't."

"That hurt, Alec." He said in a mock-hurt voice," Want to come to the park with me and Izzy? We could throw some knives shoot some arrows then get something to eat. What do you say, the Lightwood sibling having some fun together?"

"Clary doesn't want to hang with you?"

"She's out of town, some art thing. So, do you?"

"I don't kn-"

"Come on, Alec, Your probably sitting on the couch, reading a book, and petting the cat, and plan on doing that all day. It's the nicest day of the year, 69 degrees out, the sun is shining, and there not a cloud in the skies, ok maybe the last part's a lie, but you get what I mean. Come on, Alec, you know you want to."

He did want to. He hadn't been out of the house much since they found out, just the groceries and the occasional hunt if he was sure there wasn't going to be much, if any. Magnus had been really protective lately, Alec knew that Magnus was just worried about them, Magnus had lived a very long time, he figured he'd just about done it all, but this hadn't happened to him before. Kids had never been on his mind, seeing as he was a warlock, they still hadn't figured out how it happened. The only thing the blood tests had shown was that Magnus had a higher testosterone and sperm count than a warlock should have, but that was nothing conclusive.

He'd been constantly asking how Alec was. To make it a little less annoying, he started a mini game with Isabelle. Every time Magnus asked how he was doing, he'd add it up in his head and tell Isabelle on Sunday, So far it was at three, and it was only Monday just after lunch. Whoever guessed the closest number won. If Izzy won she could make Alec eat her food. If he won he didn't have to for a whole week. He may not still live there, but he still had training with Jace, which he left before Jace wanted to wrestle, so he sometimes ate dinner with them.

"I'm not petting the cat, but you know what, I could use some fresh air. I'll see you there in 15?" He answered.

"Sounds good. See ya there."

"See ya." He hung up, and put down the book to make his way to their room. When he got there, Magnus was in the walk-in closet, probably looking for what he was going to wear to the party tonight.

"Hey, Magnus?" He called.

Magnus poked his head out of the closet, "yeah, babe, you alright?" _Four._

"I'm fine, I Just came to tell you that I'm going to central park with Jace and Isabelle to train." Magnus raised a glittery eyebrow.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Alec sighed in a bit of frustration and walked to the entrance of the closet. He knew getting mad wouldn't do anything but make it worse, but sometimes…

"I'm only going to shoot some arrows. No bodily contact or violence, just arrows and knives." He kissed his warlock, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck," We'll probably get some food afterwards, so don't wait up if you're hungry."

"I take it that you're not going to come to the party with me?"

"mhm."He kissed him again," I love you, Magnus."

"I love you too, Dear." They untangled themselves from each other, "Have fun."

"I will. Bye, Magnus" He started walking away.

"Bye." He watched as Alec left the room. He knew Alec would need to tell his family eventually, walking into the Institute carrying a baby with him would be a bit shocking, but the reactions weren't going to be good from his parents. Bringing it up, he knew, would make Alec really upset, so he didn't push it. He also couldn't help but put wards on the boy. Even now he had put some on Alec, just to make sure anything flying would stay clear of his pretty, little stomach. Oh well, he had a party to get ready for.

…..

Alec had just passed the trees that had runes of concealment draw into them by shadowhunters years ago, when he saw his siblings at the other end of the field. Jace was throwing a knife in the air and catching it while Izzy was inspecting her nails. He hadn't even gotten half way when Jace saw him.

"Why, dear brother, you are late." Alec looked at his watch.

"By two minutes, and since when did you become mom." He flinched slightly from the word. If Jace noticed he didn't mention it, but Isabelle gave him a look.

"Last week. She mentioned something about not being able to handle some over active, teenage girl. She didn't mention any names, though." She wacked him in back of the head.

"So, Alec, what number are we at so far?" She asked, ignoring the glare being shot her way by Jace.

"Four."

"Do I want to know what you two are talking about?"

"No." they said in unison. Jace raised an eyebrow but didn't question it further.

"Hey, Alec, I bet you can't hit this when I throw it up in the air." Jace said while dangling the knife between his fingers. Alec rolled his eyes and got out his bow and an arrow, and readied his bow.

"Try me.

…

Alec had barely made it out without having to wrestle Jace. When Alec knew Jace wanted to, he abruptly said they should get some food, since it was getting dark. Izzy also jumped in and said that if she didn't get any food, she'd start to make some. That did it.

They were walking around the corner, a block away from Taki's, when they walked into an anorexic kid with a bad attitude.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." He eyed Alec. He was playing with his stomach again, something he found he'd be doing a lot lately, when the kid glared at it, then at Alec. "You fat, pregnant cow!"

In a split second Alec went from shocked, that he ran into the kid, to furious. He lounged himself at the kid. He would have knocked the living daylights out of him, but in a split second his siblings stopped him, each grabbing an arm. The kid yelled and ran into the street, causing some cars to stop, and horns to honk. After a moment they let go. Alec looked down and blushed, ashamed that he almost attacked a mundane. Izzy and Jace stayed silent for a couple moments, before Jace burst out laughing.

"He… called you … a fat, pregnant cow!" Alec looked up. He expected Jace to tell him off, but no, he was laughing. Leave it to Jace to do the exact opposite of what you expect." Well at least you're one step closer to becoming grandma Alec!" He went to whack Alec's stomach, when a look of panic crossed Alec's face. He pushed Jace into the wall. Panic went to a horrified shock when he realized what he just did. He turned and walked down the sidewalk, briskly. He only made it a few feet before he was pulled back by his should. Jace was standing there looking seriously pissed.

"What the hell, man!" Yeah he was pissed. "Every time I go to touch you, you freak or make up some jacked up excuse. Do you think I'm going to hurt you or something?" Alec looked to his sister for help, but she just smiled sadly and shook her head. She knew he had to tell him sometime, he was stalling. It would be really hard to explain to Jace why he couldn't go hunting when he had to stop, which by the look of it, would be pretty soon.

"Did I do anything wrong? Is that why you're avoiding me? And what was with _that_ earlier, you were going to kill him! Tell me, Alec, what is up with you?" Alec looked from Jace to Isabelle to their surroundings. Not many people were there and if they were, they were avoiding the angry teen. Alec took a deep breath and looked down.

"I'moverthreemonthspregnant." He really hoped Jace didn't understand a word of that, but Jace with his bionic hearing did.

"What?"

"You heard him, Jace" Izzy said. She was starting to get annoyed with all this. She grabbed their wrists and dragged them into an alley a few feet away. They stood in silence for a minute before Jace broke it.

"Pregnant, what do you mean by pregnant?" Jace paused," Alec, look at me." Alec did. "What do you mean by pregnant?" He repeated.

"I meant what I said. I'm three and a half months pregnant." He lifted up his shirt. Blushing like a maniac.

Jace had no emotion on his face when he looked at Alec's stomach for a good couple minutes.

"You do know that this is why people use protection, right? No wonder he called you fat."

Isabelle whacked him in the head.

"Shut-up." They said in unison.

"Ok, but seriously, how did that happen." He waved his hands at Alec's now covered stomach.

"Well, Jace, when two people really love each other-" Izzy started

He turned to Izzy, "I know that, but last time I checked you had to have a girl in the equation." He turned back to Alec, "Magnus is the father, right?"

Alec looked horrified, "Of course he is! But to answer your question I have absolutely no idea. The blood tests have done nothing to really help."

"So, you're seeing a doctor? Do you know the sex yet?"

"Magnus knows a nurse at Beth Israel, and no, we won't know for another two appointments." They went silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me like you told Isabelle?"

Alexander looked down. He was starting to feel really bad that he didn't tell him, but he didn't want Jace to hate him or something.

"Come-on, Alec! You do this to me every time something important happens to you. You go straight to Isabelle and probably don't even think about telling me! Do I even matter to you, Alec!"

His head snapped up, anger plainly written on his face. He was angry because Jace thought he didn't care. If anything he cared too much. He didn't want to tell Jace for more reasons than Jace hating him. He knew deep down that Jace wouldn't hate him, but he didn't want to hurt Jace somehow. He knew that under the tough bravado, Jace is really vulnerable. He was also a bit mad that he was crying. Stupid hormones.

"Of course you matter, Jace, you mean a ton to me. You're my brother, my best friend, my parabatai. Don't you think for one moment that you don't matter to me." He looked back down," I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? How would that hurt me? I'm just pissed that you didn't tell me, Alec." Jace grabbed Alec's shoulders and made Alec look him, "Hey, congrats man. A lot of people don't get this chance at parenthood. I think you'll be a good… mom. And if it's anything like Magnus It'll need someone like you to be the stick in the mud." Alec glared half-heartedly at him, and wiped his tears.

"I'm not being called mom."

Isabelle sighed and put her head in her hands, "Not this again."

….

**AN- I am SO sorry I didn't finish it sooner. I promised myself I'd finish Monday but got writers block, and no time on Tuesday or Wednesday, but I made sure to do it today. Sorry, again.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Well, looks like it's developing fast. Which is to be expected with demon's blood, and you're at the twenty week mark." Catarina laughed at their confusion. She knew that this was a once in a lifetime thing, so she made sure to be nice to the clueless couple. You'd think Magnus would know a bit more about this. When you live as long they have, you learn things a lot of things, sometimes she wished she hadn't learned some of those things. "That means the baby is not going to miscarriage. It's too big."

"Is it healthy?"Asked the nephilim boy.

"Yes, it's healthy." She looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking up, "I've been thinking, the only way, that I can see for this to happen, is some highly magical being made it possible. Maybe by a wish…" She watched as they shook their heads, " or maybe someone was playing a joke because one of you did something to annoy someone." She stared at Magnus for that one.

"I don't know. I annoy a lot of people, and yes they are usually people that use magic. But I can't think why someone would find this funny, or even get the idea."He added as an afterthought, _Liar, _Magnus thought, _You've had your suspicions. Your memory isn't that bad, Bane._

"I don't think I have ever done anything really bad to someone." Alec said, still a little shy with his shirt off. He usually didn't care if his shirt was off, but when it was the center of attention… not so much." I don't even know anyone with power like that." Catarinaseemed to notice him for the first time.

"I guess we're back to the drawing board, then." She shrugged. The room was then filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh!" Magnus half yelled, half squealed, making the blushing, shirtless Alec jump slightly. Magnus jumped up out of his seat and made his way over to Catarina and whispered in her ear in some unknown language to Alec. She nodded and checked the screens. After a minute she turned back to him and whispered in the same fashion. A smile slowly making its way up his face, He turned to Alec and grinned. Alec smirked, still not knowing what was going on. He Leaned down to whisper in Alec's ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too. What were you whispering about?" Catarina had handed him a towel and he was cleaning up his stomach.

"Oh, nothing, I just have some shopping to do today, is all." Alec thought about this for a moment.

"You know the sex, don't you, and hand me my shirt, please." He handed him the shirt.

"Maybe." A sly smile on his face.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No." Alec stood up and grabbed Magnus' hand, and started to leave the room.

"Why not?"

"Because, Darling, I want it to be a surprise for you." He kissed Alec's cheek making the boy blush.

"Why do you get to know, but it has to be a surprise for me." Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist.

"Somebody has to pick out the colour scheme for the nursery, Silly," He nuzzled his nose in the boy's neck," and I want to see your face when you realize what it is."

"Won't my face when…" He took a breath, "the baby is born, be enough?" Magnuns stopped and put his other arm around the shadowhunter's waist.

"Hey, are you alright? Is something bothering you?" Worry lacing his voice.

_Seven_, He thought, "I'm fine, just worried." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Magnus let go of his waist and grabbed his hand leading him out of Beth Israel and to a bench right outside the building. When they sat down, Magnus pulled Alec almost up on his lap, wrapped his arms around him, and put his head on the shadowhunter's shoulder.

"Worried about what, Alexander?"

"The normal stuff, I guess. What is it going to be like? More like you. More like me. Will it have birth defects, because we're both men? What happens when it wants a mother? And I have no idea how to give birth. It's not, as if, it's something you're taught when you're a guy, you know, and how am I going to _have_ a baby? "

Magnus sighed. He knew Alec had worries and doubts, he'd even seen him have one second anxiety attacks, which consisted of a sharp intake of breath and some fidgeting before he went back to whatever he was doing. Magnus had been really worried lately too. The looks of the kid were going to be a bit of a deal if it got his eyes. His eyes had gotten him into a lot of trouble over the years. Contacts were a simple enough excuse now-a-days, but on an infant… and what if the baby hurt Alexander. He never remembered hurting his parents, other than that one time with his father, but with Alec's strength, who knows how powerful it could be.

"That I'vefigured out. I'll just change some things."He said answering the last question. Alec pulled away. He looked at Magnus suspiciously.

"What do you mean change some things?"

Magnus smirked. "Oh, just some things." Alec looked down and blushed." Not for long, Darling, wouldn't want you to lose that, now would we." He started moving his hand down.

Alec noticed, his blush turning a dark red. "Magnus! Were in public!" He looked around frantically. Magnus laughed, and kissed him.

"I know." He kissed him again. "But, Alec, you'll be a great parent. You practically raised you siblings, and it's not like they're the easiest people to live with. You didn't have much of a mother and you turned out alright, but the chances are, it will be more like me. Magic is more…dominant… I think. But you can still train it like a shadowhunter if you want. I just wouldn't get too excited about baby's first marks, though. That may not be the best idea for the child." He stopped for a second. "Wait a minute, you haven't been reading those baby books I got you, have you?"

Alec looked down again. "No. I didn't see the point."

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes. "No wonder you have no idea what's happening and going to happen. When we get home you're reading them, ok?"

"Ok, pushy." He grabbed the warlock's hand and started walking. "I know you're worried too, Magnus, you're not going to be like your parents." Magnus stopped walking, causing Alec to do the same.

"How did you know I'd been thinking that?"

Alec shrugged and started walking again. "I figured that if I'm thinking it, then you probably are too. You would never hurt it, or ignore it, or deprive it of anything. If anything you're probably going to spoil it to hell and back."

"I will not." He said indignantly, but sobered up quickly, "But who says I won't do the other things, though."

Alec stopped walking again and grabbed Magnus' other hand. "Magnus Bane, don't you even think that. You would NEVER do anything anywhere near those things." He put his hands on the older man's face. "You have over 800 years of knowledge in there. You are not a guilt filled mother or a crazy drunk of a father. You are caring, funny, beautiful, not the nicest person in the world," He received a glare for that, "but you are to me, and who says you won't be to this baby, _our_ baby, hm?" He wiped a tear from the warlock's face with his thumb. "See? Someone that doesn't care wouldn't cry, now would they." Magnus shook his head.

"When did you become the mature one in this relationship?"

Alec smiled, "I don't know? Maybe it's the hormones."

Magnus sniffed, "Did Alec Lightwood just make a joke?" They laughed.

"No, actually, I'm pretty sure it is the hormones, and I really want a pickle, which is odd considering the fact I don't like them."Magnus laughed and snapped his fingers, making a pickle appear in his hand. "Thank you." He pecked the warlock on the lips and started walking, Magnus in one hand and a pickle in the other.

….

"Isabelle, Darling, do I have some news for you." Magnus said. He was standing in the middle of the guest bedroom he never used, he had all but forgotten he even had one.

It had a window on the opposite wall and a closet to the right of the door. The only furniture in the room was a bed and a dresser that he had since he moved in, how long ago. It needed color he thought and real furniture and toys. He had seen a lot of things he thought were really cute, but he refrained from buying anything until he knew the gender of the baby, no matter how painful it was. But now that he knew, he couldn't wait to go shopping, and who better to go shopping with then Isabelle Lightwood. Which is Magnus why was standing there thinking about what he wanted to do with the room.

"What kind of news? Is Alec alright? Is the baby alright?" Came Izzy's panicked voice from the phone, "Did it miscarriage? Oh, God, Alec would be crushed. He was so excited too, he's been the happiest I've ever seen, even Jace was excited about becoming about becoming an uncle, no matter how nonchalant-"

"Izzy!" He interrupted, " Everyone is fine. That's not why I'm calling you." He could hear her sigh in relief, " I'm calling you because my guestroom needs to be a bit more baby oriented."

"You have a guestroom?" She interrupted.

"Yes I have a guestroom. Now can I get to the point of this conversation? Good. Thank-you, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me shopping for the baby. Unless, of course you have something else planned for this afternoon…?

She squealed, "No I have nothing important to do today. I would _love_ to go shopping with you. What took you so long, anyway?"

Magnus laughed at her enthusiasm," I wanted to wait until I knew what the baby is first, before I got too much of the wrong kind of thing."

"You know what it is. Tell me! Boy, Girl, both? What is it?" She practically yelled into the phone, and Magnus had to move the phone away from his ear. Bringing the phone back to his ear he answered.

"I'll tell you later. I'm not quite sure that he isn't listening in." He stuck his head out the door into the hallway. No Alec. He shrugged and closed the door."I'll see you in a half hour on thirty-sixth street?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good. Does Alec know you know?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise."

"Hmm…," she thought about this for a moment, " I assume that I'm supposed to keep this a secret?"

"If you know what's good for you." He didn't say it in any mean way so she shrugged it off, "Alrighty then, see-ya there, Bane.

"See-ya there, Lightwood." He hung up and left the room to find Alec.


	6. Chapter 5

Alec was sleeping alone in his room when a loud crash and an ungodly squeal sounded throughout the apartment. The nephilim was out of bed and in the kitchen in record time. Only to find out that Chairman meow had knocked over a pile of dishes that were lying on the counter, onto the floor.

Alec grabbed the edge of the counter, taking a couple deep breaths. Jumping out of bed and running isn't the best combination when you're pregnant. He inner cursed himself for not being able to do that without having to take a quick breather.

"Damn cat," he muttered. He bent down to pick up the dishes, but realized that that wasn't going to work, so he had to get on his knees, "When was the last time someone fed you, meow?" The cat looked at him expectedly. He sighed and looked up at the microwave clock. It was almost five, a couple of hours after Magnus had left to go shopping with his sister and told him to go take a nap. He wasn't all that hungry, but he fed the cat anyway. Alec looked out the window and noticed that it was a really nice night. The sun had a while till it would set, so he decided to take the subway to central park.

He hadn't been to Central Park since the day he told Jace. He still felt bad for not telling him sooner, but you can't change the past. He made a pack with himself to let people in more often and not keeping it hidden from his loved ones.

_But isn't that what you're doing with your parents? You are just making it horrible on yourself–_ horrible.

The feeling he got when thinking about telling his parents made him sick to his stomach. It was almost like this when he first found out that he was gay, the constant fear that someone would find out, and do the worst thing possible for shadowhunters; but now the fear wasn't just for him losing his marks and being disowned, it was fear for the three of them. Magnus could easily be killed by the Clave, he knows they have killed warlocks for less, even with the clave being more lenient now, there was also a little bit of a chance he could be killed, as well, for carrying the baby.

They had taken it pretty well when he did tell them that he was gay and in love with a warlock, a high warlock no less, but Alec knew that his parents thought it was a phase. Something to act out upon, being for some reason his parents thought up. Even after almost two years they still think it. Man, was this going to be a slap in the face. He couldn't fathom a way to tell them. He had been avoiding them for the past few months, It wasn't hard to do with them being, increasingly, gone all the time. With Max gone they had no real reason to stay anymore, not with the new trainer they got to teach Clary and Isabelle.

Walking in Central Park in June was really nice feeling. It warm out and the sun was shining. Magnus would have thought it too hot, but Alec had always had an inner heating problems. He had never felt warm at the institute. Shadowhunters must have some issue when it comes to keeping places warm, he thought. He had to lose the sweaters for the time being, and so he was cold all the time. He had started wearing big t-shirts almost a month ago, you couldn't tell that he was expecting unless you really looked, and even thou the baby bump was small, the sweaters made it obvious, which is one reason he avoided his mother and her intricate attention of detail to her children's clothes. Yeah, that was something she wasn't too happy about when it came to her oldest.

Alec had a good couple of hours till he had to meet up with Jace for the last demon hunt Magnus would let him go on, at least till the baby was born. He could see little kids running on the bridge, the one over the entrance to the faerie court. It always felt weird that all these people had no idea about his world. The world, literally, right under their feet. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the root sticking out of the ground, and he fell. His hands had barely stopped him from falling on his stomach, and were now scraped-up. He was half glad Magnus wasn't here to worry about him, but he'd have to live with a slight stinging in his hands, which was nothing, considering the fact he got clawed by demons on a regular basis.

"I thought Nephilim had better grace then that."

He was on his knees looking at his hands when he looked up to face the red headed queen of the fae.

"I've seen demons barrel toward you kind and they didn't stumble. A piece of nature grows on your path and you fall."

"I-I wasn't paying attention." _Smooth, Alec. You're fooling her into thinking you're not intimidated in the least bit._

"To your surroundings, no, but to your thoughts you were paying quite a lot of attention too. May I ask why?"

He had stood up by now and thought that this was probably the only person shorter then Clary. He had never met the queen before, but had heard some of the worst rumors about what the cold-hearted faerie had done. Her face had stayed an indifferent calm when she talked that it took him a moment to figure out she had asked a question, and he knew damn well to answer it.

"The children on the bridge over there," He turned toward them, "just playing with each other while their parents sit and watch, so ignorant to the things around them. With no real defenses set up, something could jump out of nowhere and, literally, eat one of them, and they wouldn't know what hit them." He turned around to see her looking at his stomach. He shivered. She turned to look at the bridge, and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Parents feel the need to protect their children, even as they watch them play, they're subconsciously watching their surroundings for any possible sign danger. Their defences may not be as strong as ours, but they are still there, and they will use them in times of turmoil. You will find one day that it lies in every father, the need to protect their kin. Most would give their lives for them, knowing that the pain of losing his son or daughter would hurt more than death itself."

He was starting to feel really nervous. There was this underlining feeling that she knew everything somehow, and who knew, maybe she did. That thought scared him to undefined point. "May I ask why you are telling me this?" He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, but it came out a bit hard.

"Thoughts usually come in the form of questions, and, apparently, you had many."

"Yes, but that isn't exactly what I told you, now is it?" He started to feel a bit bolder now that she hadn't bitten his head off.

You may have the blood of the angel in you, but you are still mundane. You will die cold and alone like a mundane, and like a mundane you ask too many questions." There went his head. Death was definitely a touchy subject for him.

"Good day sir." And like that, she was gone, leaving a frustrated Alec all alone with a sword and a now hated root. Guess you can figure what happen too it.

….

Alec and Jace sauntered out of the elevator and entered the institute hallway, Covered in sweat and ichor. Well, Jace sauntered. Alec just was to take a shower, grab a book, and go home to his sparkly warlock. They weren't too far away from the institute when they found a group of lower level demons, nothing a rookie couldn't handle seeing as there were only 4 of them, but Jace had to annoy them and tell them how annoyed _he_ was that he only got to kill something as easy as them. And as par usual, Alec got the end of it when one of them snuck up behind him and attacked. That the angel Jace noticed it and stopped it from doing any real damage, but he got a little scratched up and covered in demon blood on his back. The last thing he needed was for Magnus to see that after his shopping day with Isabelle, which by the look of it ended as he noticed Isabelle passing him, headed for the Library.

"Hey, Iz!" he called.

She turned around, "Yeah…" She had that knowing smile on her face. The one she used when she was in on a secret. He knew the secret but not the answer, and he also knew that she wouldn't tell him. He didn't bother to ask.

"Since you're headed that way, would you find that book on weapon's repair. My bow seems off."

She looked down at his stomach, her smile growing, then back up to Alec's face, "Sure." And she was off.

He turned the corner towards his old room. When he got in, he realized how long it had been since he was in here. The Last time he was in here it had been moving day with Magnus. He remembered the happy face of his love and the intense make-up session. That thought made him blush. Alec hadn't needed to be in here since then. After training he'd just use the showers there. He was glad there was still a towel in here. He turned on the water and stripped his stained clothes, thankful that he had left some soap in case of this kind of situation. The water warmed fast and he was in and out in little time. The nephilim put on his pants and had found a t-shirt in the bottom of his old closet, probably left there By Magnus, seeing as it had half a dozen holes in it, and left the room heading towards the library.

When he entered the room Izzy and Jace were sitting in the chairs by the fireplace, arguing about something.

Jace noticed him first. "I think it's a boy. What do you think, Alec?" Alec turned around to look toward the door, checking if his parents were here, which would be bad with his shirt a bit fitting.

"Moms not home. She's meeting with Kadir or something, I think, so were good to talk. But yeah, what do you think the baby is? Girl? Boy?" She was playing with the edges of the book he wanted, aware of the fact that Jace was watching in utter distain.

"Whatever I guess it's going to be the opposite, and I'm not going to ask because I know you and Magnus won't tell me." He took the seat facing the fireplace. He started playing with his shirt causing it to tighten around his buldge.

Jace turned toward Alec and raised his eyebrows in slight shock, "Woah, man, you really have grown. You've doubled since the last time I've seen you."

He received a glare from each of them.

"He has not, Jace, and you know it." Iz threw the book at Alec.

"No, but seriously, Bro, No wonder Magnus won't let you go anymore, _I_ wouldn't have let you go If I had known. You-" He stopped midsentence looking at the door, a slight white look to him. Both Izzy and Alec turned toward the door to be met with the cold stare of their mother.

"Alexander," Her voice as cold as she looked, "Why are you letting a warlock tell you what you can and cannot do? He has no place in that decision." She shut the door behind her.

"I...," He swallowed, and started blushing. _This is bull, who is she to say who has right in my life_, "Why wouldn't he? _Magnus _has just as much right in that matter as anyone else. If not more."

She ignored this. "You have no reason to stop. It is your job, and from what I've noticed, you've been lacking. Care to explain?"

_This can not be happening now_, "It's…not the best idea right now." He wrapped his arms around his stomach, half hoping she would notice. She did. Her face melted into confusion. There were a few moments of the most, tense silence of his life, until Isabelle spoke up.

"Mom, why aren't you with Kadir? I thought you were going to meet him." Their mother didn't move here gaze from her sons abdomen. She seemed not to hear her. "Mother?"

"What happened to you? You look as if you're–" she cut herself off, not wanting to sound as nuts as she felt right about now, staring at her child's stomach.

Alec moved a couple steps toward her. "That's because I am, mom." He couldn't believe he was going to tell her. Tell her that his boyfriend knocked him up, that was something she'd expect from Izzy or even Jace, but from her gay son. Her son, that they'd expected to end this faze and marry some respectable shadowhunter girl, and give them normal shadowhunter babies. Not a hybrid from their son and a warlock, a male, _sterile_ warlock." I'm pregnant. I've been pregnant for five months now." Even as he said it he felt crazy. "You're going to be a grandmother." He didn't get any response. Just a blank look expression, "Izzy even knows the gender." Still trying to coax a reaction.

Then suddenly she went rigid and looked at Isabelle, who was now standing near her brother. "You knew about this and didn't do something about it?"

"Do something about it?" The teens said all at once.

"What do you mean do something about it?" Alec asked, "What was she supposed to do?"

"Inform me, tell you to get rid of that... abomination growing inside you."

"_What_?" He whispered.

"Yes, Alexander, Abomination. Menace, freak of nature, demon, whatever it is! I assume that filthy _downworlder_ did this to you, that he tricked you into this somehow, possessed you-"

"_Possessed me?_ You think he did this purpose. That he did it for some reason to benefit him. We have no idea how this happened, but you know what? I'm glad it did. I'm glad I'm having this baby. Yes, Mother, _baby. _Your grandchild, and I will not let you or anyone else lay a finger on it." There were a couple minutes of intense, angry stares given.

"Out." Was what she answered, shocking them all. "I don't want to see you or _it_ in here again."

"Mom-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mayris turned and opened the door. Kadir was standing on the other side.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, but he didn't look like he cared if he had or not.

"No, they were just dispersing. Follow me to my office." And with that, she left, leaving Alec to replay it through his head, trying to make sense with what happened.

_Out?_

_Out of the Institute._

_My home._

_No, Magnus is your home. Magnus is your everything._

_At least she didn't tell Kadir. She probably was too ashamed._

"Alec." He heard his sister say."Alec, are you ok"

He didn't turn toward her, but walked to the door, stopping there. "I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." He left, forgetting any thoughts about the book.

...

**AN- Thank-you for those nice reviews. I saw them and was like "Sit your but down, and write.", But anyway Thank-you again.**


	7. Chapter 6

Magnus had just finished unloading some bags into the nursery. After a good day of shopping, he had found a crib, a dresser, some clothes, and a few stuffed animals so far. The furniture was already zapped in, but he was too lazy to put the clothes into the dresser. He was about to call it a night and wait for Alec to get home, when he heard a single knock at the door.

"_Odd_." He thought. Why would someone knock on his apartment door? There was a button with his name on it for a reason, but he went to the door anyway. He opened it to find his angel standing there.

"Why didn't you-"He stopped when he realized that he had tears in his eyes, and looked like he might collapse at any moment.

"M-magnus," Alexander whispered, as a tear made its way down his face.

That's all it took for Magnus to take the boy in his arms and walk him to the couch, closing the door by way of magic. He pulled Alec unto his lap and rubbed his back, while Alec put his head on the warlock's chest, and cried quietly. Magnus didn't bother to ask if he was alright, seeing that clearly he was not alright. They sat there for about 10 minutes; Magnus just rocking him and letting him calm down a bit, while Alec hugged him around the waist. To anyone else this would have looked weird. A muscular man with a large stomach sitting on a tall skinny guy's lap crying, but to them it was intimate. Something they'd do for each other when life would happen, just to sit there and feel the other and be able to hold them was enough to make most problems go away.

Magnus broke the silence, "Do you want to talk about it, Sweetie?"

Alec sniffed and wiped his face, "My mom found out."

Magnus stiffened. This was not going to be good. "How did she find out? What happened?"

"Me, Isabelle, and Jace were talking about me not going on anymore hunts for awhile, when she walked in and started getting mad at me for letting 'some downworlder' tell me what to do and how you have no right to help make decisions in my life, so I kind of flipped and started yelling at her and one thing lead to another, and…and" He took a deep breath and looked him in the eye," Our baby is not an abomination, right?" Another tear fell from his eye.

"No, Alexander, no-she didn't tell you that, did she?"

He nodded, "And other things." Magnus turned his head and glared at the air.

"That bitch. Nobody says the about my child," He seethed, "She deserves to turn into a bitch-That's what I'll do. A bitch with mange." He lifted his hands, blue sparks starting to form, when Alec, careful not to touch the warlock's hands, grabbed his forearms and nudged him to look at him.

"Don't bother. That wouldn't help anything, just make her want to tell the Clave, and that is the last thing we want.

"What happened next? Do you think she'll do anything?"

"I'm not allowed back at the institute, and if Kadir hadn't showed up, I'm sure she would have told Jace and Izzy not to speak to me. But to answer the second question I-I think she's too ashamed o-of me." He hugged Magnus around his chest and the tears came back, "I'm Sorry, Magnus, I should have told her sooner. I knew you wanted me too, but I just couldn't. It hurts so much more than I thought it would."

Magnus rocked him," You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just scared. It's understandable."

"No, I was scared the first time I met you about coming out to them. I didn't do it when I should have, and I hurt you, and I kept hurting you until I did. Now our kid won't be able set foot in there and won't have the opportunity to train to be a shadowhunter, just a warlock. Not that that's a bad thing," He added quickly," it's just…"

"I know, It's fine , I get what you're saying. Every parent wants their kid to be like them, excluding the ones who are criminals and have a rap sheet a mile high, but it's not like _you_ can't teach h-it." Alec smiled at his almost slip-up," You can take it to the dojo a couple blocks away. It can be the next Bruce lee. Plus a glamoured shadowhunter isn't easy catch when they sneak in at night, and it's not like your siblings can't take a few more blades then needed when they go out, and like every other conclave member, you'll be called when needed."

Alec nodded his head against his chest and yawned," Who's Bruce Lee?" He snuggled into the warlock more.

"One of the best Martial artist to walk the planet and movies screen, but it's time for bed, little boy, you've had yourself a very long day, now haven't you."

Said boy leaned back and kissed him with a sweet passion. "Thank-you." He whispered and stood up from the older mans lap, grabbing his hand and helping lift him up. They walked into the hall, Magnus went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he entered their bedroom he saw his Alexander sound asleep in bed, still fully clothed, excluding his shoes, which lying were by the bed. Magnus smiled and stripped his clothes. Crawling into bed he snapped his fingers changing the nephilim in sweats, and pulled the sheets up to them, letting Alec have all the comforter. It was too warm for him, but he knew his boyfriend would appreciate it, and he was perfectly fine with just the top sheet. He kissed his forehead and carefully wrapped his arms around the blue eyed beauty's waist, falling asleep quickly.

….

Alec woke up to the smell of wood burning. His shadowhunter reflexes kicked in and he shot into a sitting position. First checking on his love, he found him looking a little shocked and eyeing him funny. "Are you alright? You shot up like cork from a shaken wine bottle."

_One- Oh that's right, there's no use in playing this gave again. _He thought bitterly, remembering last night. He hated crying, but the hormones were hard to ignore, "Yeah." He answered, looking behind him at the door." I smelled something burning."

A look of realization passed Magnus' face. "I lit a candle. " He turned around and grabbed a small jar from the night stand and lifted it up so the shadowhunter could read it. Upon inspection, he saw that it read _sweet hickory_. That explained the wood smell. Magnus put it back down and turned around

"You can lie down. You were exhausted last night." Alec put his head on the pillow and pulled the comforter back up. He turned on his back and rested his arms, over the blanket, on his stomach. There was something bugging him that he couldn't stop thinking about yesterday after the walk at the park.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, Dear?" He mumbled. Alec turned his head to look at him. He had his head in his pillow; his arms up near his face, holding the pillow there. He looked like he didn't want to get up.

"Can faeries read minds?"

"No, but the older you get, it becomes easier to figure out people by watching their reactions. The older faeries are like that. They can read you like a book, especially the queen. She seems to know what you're thinking before you do. It's almost impossible to lie to her, and I wouldn't suggest you try. There no telling what that lady will do to you." Magnus stopped to yawn," You'd probably end up a lobster in one of those tanks at red lobster. Why did you want to know?"

"I talked to the Seelie queen yesterday, near the entrance to the court at Central Park. She just popped up out of nowhere, and started talking about parenthood. Do you think it's possible for her to know? Isabelle told me she knew about Jace and Clary being experiments before anybody else did." There was no answer from the other side of the bed. "Magnus, you still awake?"

"Oh, no, I don't think she would." He said a bit quickly. Alec noticed and turned his head again, but Magnus' head was still in his pillow so he dismissed it.

"Why don't you?"

"I just don't is all." He let go of the pillow and kissed Alec on the cheek. Magnus slid out of bed and walked toward the walk-in closet." I have to go out today. Why don't you read those books and get it over with. I'm sure there mostly filled with pictures." He doesn't even need to turn around to know Alec is rolling his eyes.

"I thought maybe we could get some lunch later today. Do you think you'll be home by then?" Alec called from the bed a couple minutes later.

"I'll try my best, Love." Magnus walked out of the closet in black skinny jeans, a purple button up, and a black velvet vest; Hair still in disarray.

"Any reason you're dressing up?"

"I like to look nice, sometimes." He said indignantly, walking toward the door, "You should know by now that I have an extensive wardrobe, and all my clothes should feel equal."

"That excludes the lederhosen, right?"

Magnus poked his head back in the room," That's not what you said back at the hotel." He winked, and Alec's face flushed. Magnus laughed and headed back to the bathroom. He loved the way he could make the boy blush. After spiking his hair and matching his make-up to his too monotone clothes for his taste, but he had to look acceptable for who he should be meeting today, and if he's right she will accept; He grabbed some paper and a pen from the coffee table in the living room, and started to write. He lit it to flames and waited. Three minutes later a letter burned its way into the air in front of him. It read-

_High Warlock:_

_Your audience has been accepted. It shall be held in the main court. _

_We will send an escort to lead you from the New York City entrance. She is waiting your arrival. _

After reading the note, Magnus headed back toward their room. He stopped in the doorway and smiled. His shadowhunter looked like he was about to fall back asleep, all snuggled in his blanket he looked years younger. Magnus thought that Alec was most beautiful when he slept. All his worries seemed to leave when he fell asleep. Sometimes Magnus would watch him fall into unconsciousness, Watch his face soften, and his breathing calm. The warlock walked over to the bed and leaned down. He kissed the boy's forehead.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back soon." He snapped a pregnancy book in his hands, and put it on the bed."Read the book, Stubborn. I love you," He leaned over and kissed the blanket above Alec's stomach kissed It." and I love you too, Baby. If you make your daddy miserable enough to make him read the book, I'll get you some glow-in-the-dark glitter." He whispered.

"I heard that." Mumbled the half asleep Alec.

"You were supposed to." He drawled walking out of the room. He turned around again to look at Alexander's now sleeping form. He didn't want to do it, but it was for the baby, and he'd do anything for It, even if would never ask if It wasn't in the equation: And with that thought he left.

…

**AN- Sorry I didn't post it on Saturday like I usually do. Something came up and I was having a lazy week.**


	8. Chapter 7

Magnus made his way down the path toward the Faerie court. When the bridge above the moon pool was clearly in sight he stubbed his toe on something. Upon closer inspection he found that something to be a root that looked like a chainsaw had hit it. Something must have had a good deal of frustration to do that, he thought.

The warlock had decided to walk from the subway there, even though he could have easily used a portal to take him immediately under the entrance, but he wanted the air, and time to think. If they were under different circumstances he wouldn't do this. He would have let the damn queen have her fun and Magnus and Alec raise the child like every other regular gay couple, but they were not a regular couple, if you considered a gay couple with one of them actually giving birth to the child regular. Alec was going to die and they were not. He wasn't lying when he said magic was dominant. He had met half faerie half mundane persons before, and all of them had the gift of magic- If you could call magic a gift, because sometimes it could be the end of you- And with magic usually came immortality, and no matter how much he didn't want Alec to have the burden of being immortal, he also didn't want the baby to have to know that he was going to die while they were going to live watching him grow old. He stood at the edge of the moon pool, there were two options a) walk into the pool and get wet or b) portal, and since he refused to get wet and ruin his make-up, he chose b.

Another thing he hated about the faerie court was the waiting. It wasn't even like there was some place to sit. Magnus kicked a loose stone with his still slightly sore toe, and cursed himself. That root had done some serious damage to his shoe and the rough stone didn't help. He looked around the tunnel. The walls, ceiling, and floor were compacted dirt. That was fine if you were a mole rat or a gopher, but you'd think they'd at least get an interior designer one of these days. It wasn't like they couldn't make drywall or some bloody chairs appear out of nowhere- Wait, what the hell was he thinking, he could do that. So with a wave of his hand he spent the next fifteen minutes sitting comfortably in his cushioned chair, looking at a _baby's r us_ magazine. It was quite nice having someone to shop for, other than the one who wouldn't wear anything other than sweaters and dark jeans.

"Warlock Bane." A voice from behind him said. Magnus snapped the catalog away before he turned around. There was no need for him to know what he was reading. "You may follow me now." Magnus stood up and nodded. He snapped the chair away and followed the faerie guard down the passage way and around a few corners the he passed through the entry into the court room.

"Her Highness should arrive in a minute." Said the green haired guard. _And here I thought she was waiting for me, _Magnus thought_._ The Court room was definitely much nicer than most of the place. It had a sort of natural glow to it. The door was intricately woven, there were cushiony seats with mahogany tables in front, and the throne was definitely impressive. It was made out of every element. The guard motioned for him to sit in the one up front. Magnus studied the faerie. The way mundanes saw faeries was nothing near as cute and adorable as they really were. Green hair was one thing, but when it was made of leaves and grass, you could see the occasional bug in there, and you could see white roots protruding through his brick colored skin, cute and adorable were not your first thoughts. So as before, he was left to wait. Two minutes later the Queen and her court members entered the room.

Magnus rose and gave a slight bow, "Your Majesty."

She seated herself on her throne. "High Warlock, I Hope your wait was tolerable. I'm sorry for the wait, there was business to attend to. Please make yourself comfortable." He sat back down. "May I inquire as to why you here?" She asked, keeping her face Its normal placid mask.

"You know perfectly well why I am here, Madame." Her eyes narrowed. She did not take kindly to be told what she knows. "With that being said, would you like to continue the conversation with a bit more privacy?"

"Anything said would be kept with-in the court. My members are very loyal to me."

"Yes, but I'm not." He said boldly. There was an intense silence, the faerie and the warlock reading each other's faces. Finally the Seelie Queen turned to the side, her golden dress shimmering in the light, and whispered to the same guard that brought Magnus in. He nodded and motioned for the rest to leave out the same door the queen entered. She turned back to Magnus.

"You have my attention. Use it wisely." She warned.

He leaned forward and chose his words carefully "Did you or did you not give Alexander lightwood the gift to bare children?" He was done with the pleasantries. They weren't going to get him anywhere any time soon.

"It was a possibility. I didn't choose him specifically."

"What do you mean?"

"It could have been either one of you. I assumed the nephilim would have been more… assertive in your relationship. I thought it would be you to carry the fetus."

Magnus was getting a little pissed, but he had to remain stoic. He could see the slight tells that she was disappointed it wasn't him to bare. It would be less trouble for her, in the case she got caught, if it was between downworlders that her trick took place. Games were permitted with-in downworlders, but it was quite frowned upon by the Clave.

"Will this happen again? Is it the last time or do you have some sort of plan to start a breed all its own. Because I'm pretty sure Alec doesn't want to have that many kids."

"I have no need for that. Besides they wouldn't be ale to reproduce anyway. To answer you first question: No, this will be it. This 'gift' is a one time thing. Now if you'd excuse me I have a meeting with some autumn faeries to decide what is happening this fall. It is a very important meeting, and I would prefer not to be late if we are finished here." She started to rise from her seat.

"We are not."

The queen stopped and looked at the warlock's defiant face and sat herself back on her throne. She knew what was coming next and she most certainly did not like it at all.

"Who's to say I don't tell people of what you can do. I know a few warlocks who would enjoy a child with their partner, and would be thrilled to know that you can make it happen." He said with a smug smile painted on his face.

"And who's to say that I'll give it to them?"

He shrugged. Magnus was going to get what he wanted one way or another even if it meant having a powerful enemy. "Even then it would drive some serious, unwanted attention to your court, and words spread from the bottom all the way up to the top. Do you think the Clave would be happy that you could give gay people their own children?" She openly glared at this point. Magnus' smile grew just that much more. He almost had her. All he had to do was bring up something she wouldn't want and that would be it. "You know what the Clave thinks of gayness. It might as well be a disease to them, and you know well enough that sometimes they don't play by the rules."

"You're not naive enough to think that I would believe you to tell what's happening with your nephilim. You'd never let him have more ridicule then he already does from his own kind, for having preferences for men instead of woman, now would you?" She was scraping the barrel now, and Magnus knew it.

"That is true I would not, but _I_ can lie. It's not hard making a fake person up."

"Why wouldn't I tell them they that you were lying" She countered. That was true, but Magnus had an answer for just about every question.

"Because that would be like you giving yourself up, and the possibility of your title, Your Highness." Oh yeah he had her. Had her like he bought her with his own money.

"What do you want, Bane."

"Oh, nothing big, just a wish is all." She had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. A wish was the only thing she could really give him, other then some type of service, but a wish could turn out disastrous if used or worded wrongly, and her wishes were the most powerful making the possibilities and results greater than most. The Seelie queen had at least thought that far. There was no way for them to have another baby she had made sure of it. The last thing she needed was for more flamboyant warlocks gallivanting around. They had their purpose, but the majority of the time they just wasted their powers on frivolous things. And she told him as much.

"That is not what I want it for, I can assure you, Madame, but I don't want to wish for it just yet."

"Can I assure that this will be kept quite?"

"I swear on the angel that I shall tell no one, excluding my partner and child, of how my baby came to be." The Queen sighed and resided back to her calm façade. She stood from her throne and walked toward the warlock, him following suit. She lifted her arm and opened her fist producing a piece of paper.

"When you have decided to use the wish, write it down and set it on fire then it shall be complete. Good day, Magnus Bane."

"A very good day to you too, your Highness." A grin playing on his face, and with that he left the court and portaled right outside his door. He snapped his hands to unlock his door and stepped in.

"Where were you?" Said Alec from the middle of the open layout floor, "I called a couple times, and you didn't answer."

Magnus fished his phone out of his pocket, and flipped it open. Low and behold there where two missed calls. It also said the time.

"I'm sorry, Dear. I couldn't get reception where I was. I also didn't realize what time it was." The time was slower in the faerie realm. You could be there a few hours and actually be there for a half a day. They had set it up that way. Being immortal can make time seem shorter. What happens in a lifetime is just a chapter for them. It was, indeed, a couple of hours past lunch, so he smiled meekly and walked over to the younger man with his arm spread wide. "Forgive me?" A slight put on his lips. Alec rolled his eyes and walked to his sparkly warlock, he put his arms around Magnus' neck, and Magnus put his arms around the ever growing waist of his shadowhunter. Alec kissed his bottom lip, sucking ever so slightly, making Magnus sigh and deepen the kiss, playing with each other tongues.

"Always." Alec said breathlessly, after they broke apart." I read part of the book you gave me."

"And? Anything helpful?"

The nephilim blushed and looked down. "I really wished there weren't pictures. I knew there was a reason I didn't like woman. It's so weird" He shuddered. Magnus laughed loudly.

"God, Alec, you don't know how funny you are. That wasn't even a joke you meant to tell… and you're blushing so much." He said between laughs, and kissed Alexander's flushed cheeks. Alec smiled at his laughing boyfriend, but made a look of annoyance, and looked back down at his stomach.

"What is it, Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus asked as he sobered up immediately.

"I'm fine. It keeps kicking me." Magnus grabbed his face.

"The baby is kicking, and you haven't told me yet. These are the first movements of its life as a shadowhunter kicking butt, but instead of kicking demons, it's kicking you. You should be proud." He said with total conviction. He pulled Alec over to the couch and sat him down next to himself, and put his arms around his love's abdomen, waiting for some type of movement.

"I should be proud of an abusive baby? Have you ever been kicked from the inside. No you haven't." He didn't wait for an answer." But it only started today. I don't think it'll kick for a while." He said regarding the intent gaze of his boyfriend's stare directed at his stomach.

"I have ho- Oh! It kicked! It really is in there." He said in awe. Like a child learning something new." It seems so much realer now, ya know, like it's less of a thought and more of a person who will be such a major part of our lives. Someone we made together, and get to raise and love and reprimand together. Someone to make us a family. Something I never had before." His voice getting quieter every word.

"Magnus look at me," He complied, "You have me. I'm your family. Family is what you make for yourself and I love you too much for you not to be my family, so don't you think you don't have one."

Magnus leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank-you, Sweetie, I love you too." He grabbed the nephilim's hand and pulled him up. "Do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Yes, please."


	9. Chapter 8

Standing in front of the open, closet door was Alexander Lightwood. He had his shirt rolled up and was turned sideways, looking at himself in the mirror hanging on the door. It was remarkable how much he had grown in these nine months. Having a flat muscular stomach seemed like a distant past to him now. There was a small smile planted on his lips. He had never been one to show his emotions, frankly because he was usually annoyed most of his life with a sarcastic brother, a talkative, intrusive sister, and ,well, max usually kept to himself, but he really was happy. He had never really thought of kids, seeing for a fact that he was gay and still is. Truth be told, he never was a big kid person, but the idea of having a child with Magnus was the most beautiful thought he had ever had. He could already see Magnus feeding it a bottle or playing peek-a-boo and really disappearing or the two of them passing the toddler back and forth teaching it how to walk. His smile grew as he rubbed his stomach. The baby would be coming in less than a month. The due date was the fifteenth of September and it was already the first.

They had a lot of thing done so far like locking up anything that contained any unbaby-friendly substances in them. He had checked out the karate studio down the street. It was good. It had some pretty nice equipment and it took up a good deal of an old factory building. Like most things around here, it was renovated from these old buildings that were used as factories in the early twentieth century, when they were popular, before they had to close, like most other businesses, when the Great Depression came along, as Magnus he told him. They had stayed pretty abandoned until the seventies when the city and some big money realtors fixed up the place and turned it into a higher class neighborhood. Across the street and down a couple apartments, in between two building was an entrance into a nice little park in the center of a few buildings. It was a nice neighborhood to raise a child in. You really didn't have to worry about your kid walking out the front door and getting mugged. That was a nice thought, considering the fact he had never really thought of Brooklyn as safe, until he started 'dating' Magnus. Then some parts were safe.

Mrs. Garcia, who ran the local bodega, was even more pregnant then Alec and was expecting another boy to go with her nine year old son. Lucas, the nine-year-old's name if the shadowhunter remembered right, went to the dojo, which is how Alexander came to meet Mrs. Garcia. He had told her that he and his boyfriend were expecting to adopt a baby really soon. He didn't know why he told her. Magnus had glamoured him so that even most downworlders couldn't tell he was pregnant or thought had gotten fat so she couldn't tell , but when he did she was really interested. She asked questions like when is it coming and if they knew the gender and if they knew what it's going to look like. He really was appreciative that she cared. She was kind of like a confident to him. Someone he talked to when he had a question he knew Magnus didn't have the answer to.

Even though Alec thought that mundanes were pretty well useless, he didn't have any one else to talk to. He couldn't talk to his own kind seeing as they usually looked at him funny and most couldn't relate at all when it came to downworlders nephilim relationships. He couldn't even talk to Isabelle, because her idea of taking care of a kid was to lock them in a room with some comic books and chips, and called it a day. Downworlders weren't much of a help. They could get noisy after awhile, and they couldn't know it is a half warlock baby because that would draw massive suspicion. Warlock parents were usually mundanes who had no idea what was going on with their kid. That left Mrs. Garcia to call when he had a question. Like the other day when he asked if it was ok that they hadn't picked out a name yet. She already knew that Magnus knew the gender and wouldn't tell Alec. She told him that it was alright and that a lot of parents didn't have a name until they saw their baby.

Alexander and Magnus had decided that they wanted to try their child in everything it was capable of. It would go to the dojo before it was old enough to train and Alec would teach it about runes and the differences of demons, the basic things you learned before coming of age. Magnus would teach it how to use magic and keep itself and others safe even though it wouldn't really be able to do much until a round puberty. They seemed to have a plan for the basics down and things ready, but it still felt like they were nowhere near ready, and the due date was getting close.

Alec had read in a book, that didn't have pictures, that babies are calmed by the sound of their mothers voice, which is why Magnus had stated to sing softly around the nephilim and a half saying he wanted it to be calmed by his voice too, even though Alec would tell him that his voice was naturally calming, but there was no complaints from the younger man. He loved the sound of his warlock's voice.

"Hello, Baby." Alec said to his stomach, rubbing his thumb ever so softly on it." I'm your daddy. Well, one of them anyway, but you will learn that later. I don't even know how it happened, though I think Magnus isn't telling me something. I won't find out till he wants to tell me, which will probably be at the last possible moment, knowing him. ." He started to laugh light heartedly," You're going to have one strange life. You may look different from the people around you, with cat eyes or no belly button or a mark all your own, but you will _always_ be beautiful to me, no matter how the world and some of my family may see you."

Alec and his mother had yet to patch things up between them. He didn't even know if his father knew he is pregnant. His mother and father weren't on steady ground and haven't been since max died. Robert would be gone for months on end just to come back for two tense, stress filled days and leave again. Alec hadn't talked to him since- Maybe he wasn't a month pregnant?- and that conversation was quite strained. Alec didn't think that his parents were going to stay together much longer. All things considered they were unofficially separated. His father had bought a home in Idris and came back to make it look like he was still 'banned' from Alicante, but honestly he didn't think the clave cared too much anymore. Not with them fighting in the war against Valentine.

It still hurt that his mother never really accepted him being gay, and it hurt even more knowing what she thought of Magnus and their baby. In some way Alec would like to know what his father felt toward him. Robert had shaken Magnus' hand and greeted him, but didn't say much more. Deep down Alec knew that his father was disappointed in his son and probably in himself for not raising right and making sure he turned out normal. He had no idea what his father would think of him now. He knew his mom would take it bad, but he honestly didn't know what he would think of this pregnancy. They never had a close relationship. It was rare they even had a conversation. Alec was expected to continue the lightwood line, but not like this. More like pure nephilim blood and him not actually being the one expecting the baby.

Shocked out of his thoughts by a loud ringing, he pulled his shirt down and turned around fast, like a child who got caught doing something he shouldn't. He rolled his eyes at himself when he realized it was just his phone ringing from his bed.

"Yes?" He said a bit harsh, he was tired, irritable, and mad at himself for being jumpy at the sound of his own cell phone.

"A-alec." Came his sister's quivering voice.

"Iz, are you ok? What's up? Did Simon do something to you, because if-"

"God, Alec, Simon hasn't done anything. It's mom and dad." Her voice getting quieter after every word.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"They're getting a divorce."

"Oh, Iz. Do you want me to co-"He sighed, "Would _you_ like to come over, and how's Jace?"

"He locked himself in his room and won't come out. I would text Clary, but I think you should be here. He needs his older brother, and I need you too. We miss you." It was true he hadn't seen them much lately and he felt really bad about that. He also needed them. They may have disowned him, but they were still his parents and it hurt to know that they really were getting a divorce.

"Are they still there?" He asked.

"Who, mom and dad? Yeah I think so."

"Did you see which way they went?" He asked looking for his boots.

"I think they went up to the conference rooms."

"I'll be there in a minute. Meet me at Jace's room." He hung up before she could respond. Alec walked out of the room and into the hallway. He knocked on the door with a hot pink piece of paper taped on it that, written in blue glitter, read-

Do not open

until the baby's birthday.

(That means you Alec)

"Magnus, you still in there?" He called through the door. A few seconds later a bright, smiling face poked through the door. Magnus' smile dropped when he saw his love's melancholy face.

"Is something wrong, Dear?" He asked closing the door behind him, and put his arms around his shadowhunter's waist.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Alec said calmly.

"I'm so sorry, Alec." Magnus leaned over and kissed the boy's forehead, "This must be hard for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Alec shook his head, "No, I figured this would happen. It's probably better this way, but I need to be with Isabelle and get Jace to leave his room."

"Are you going to meet them outside or something?" He said cautiously. Not wanting to add anymore bad feeling to the mix.

"No, I'm going to sneak in."

* * *

><p>Alec took a deep breath when he stepped on the front step of the institute. The place seemed so familiar, but not at all at the same time. He was so used to coming here daily for training that it was a hard habit to break when he woke not to get ready for morning training. He checked the door and found it unlocked. Izzy must have unlocked it for him after he called. He debated whether he should take the elevator of the stairs. Knowing his family they hadn't fixed the creakiness of the elevator. So he opted for the stairs, even though he knew it was going to hurt his swollen feet, and make him more tired than he already was. The last thing he needed was a confrontation with his parents as to why he was here. After he made his way up the stairs, he saw Isabelle sitting in front of his brother's door.<p>

"Alec, dammit!" She whisper yelled, looking around franticly, "You could get caught. Mom and dad could tell the clave, and best case scenario, you wake up in a cell!" She stood up and wiped some stray tears from her face.

"I know." He hugged her, "Any luck with Jace?"

She shook her head, "No. He hasn't made a sound other than this irritating tapping noise."

He knocked softly on Jace's door. "Open up, Jace. It's me Alec." No answer, "I sneaked in here to be with you guys. If I get caught I have no Idea what mom or dad will do and what they do to me they do to my baby. Do you want to be responsible for the safety of your niece or nephew, or do you want to let me in." The tapping noise stopped, and for a second Alec thought he wasn't going to come out, but he did. Jace stood in the door way, looking scary calm.

"You had to play the baby card didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Now can I come in, or do you want to talk out here?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Mayris and Robert are getting a divorce. Lots of people do." He said, still terribly calm.

"Yes, but not all people are your parents." Alec said pushing Jace into his room by his shoulders. Isabelle followed and closed the door behind her. They stood there in silence for a minute, Jace looking anywhere, but at them, Alec trying to get his attention with his eyes, and Izzy, leaning against the wall waiting for something interesting to happen.

"No matter how fun the little family reunion is, I bet I could find something better to do then stand here do

ing nothing." Jace commented.

"You're upset." Stated Alexander.

"Do I look upset?" He retaliated.

"For you, yes. You look really upset."

"There is nothing to be upset about. Nothing is going to change. Robert is going to ignore us. Mayris is going to continue to ignore us, and you're going to continue to ignore as well, now with your soon to be big happy family, while the only lightwood family remains to be me and Izzy!" On any other day Alec would have punched him one good in the nose, he had to put an arm up to stop his sister from doing the same thing, but he knew Jace was just trying to punish himself and the only way he knew how was to take it out on the people he loved. Alec, In an action he didn't do often, hugged his brother in an awkwardly bended hug. His stomach had a way of getting _in_ the way sometimes.

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered over Jace's shoulder, "I didn't know I was hurting you so much. I miss you guys t

oo. It's really hard not to come over and see you two, " This time Isabelle had from behind Alec, and hugged her brothers around their necks. "I love you both, and I will try my best to be with you more." They stood there in an awkward silence.

"However meaningful, this is getting weird." Said Jace, pulling away.

"Yeah"

"Agreed" Confirmed Iz.

"And for the record, I only let you in cause I like your baby better than I like you." Jace said, crossing his arms across his chest. He couldn't stop the thought that his brother sneaked in just to talk to him. He didn't think that Alec had the guts. Alec rolled his eyes.

"You can be a fat as-" He was stopped by the opening of the bedroom door. Standing there was Robert Lightwood.

"Jace, Mayris-"He started until his eyes landed on his dark haired son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Not that much action this chaptor (tell me if I'm putting to much thoughts and not enough action please), but there will be the next chaptor. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Victoria**


	10. Chapter 9

Robert's eye immediately drifted to his son's protruding abdomen.

"By the angel, it really is true." He whispered in an intensity that was never heard before by the man's children. Out of instinct, Alec wrapped his arms around his stomach and took a step back. He knew his father wouldn't hurt him physically. He was above that, and purposely causing pain to other adult members of the clave, without probable cause, was a dishonor to himself and his family. Jace moved to his brother's right side, still a little mad at himself for doing nothing the first time with Mayris, and put his hand on Alec shoulder. Izzy on the left of a shocked scared Alec." How is this even possible?"

"You didn't believe mom when she told you?" Said Isabelle, taking a step closer to her father."

"Why are you here, Alexander?" He said ignoring Isabelle's question, "I thought your mother told you never to come here again."

"I-I-" Alec started.

"He came here to be with me and Iz. He at least cared enough to be here with us, even though it risked the life of his baby… your grandchild."He heard Alec hiss and hug his stomach tighter, but ignored it thinking he was just overreacting to his own blunt statement.

"And what is it that you think I would do?" HE looked to his pregnant son's face but his eyes were closed and twitching, like he was trying not to winch in pain. He looked toward the golden boy.

"I don't know maybe stab him in the stomach, or tell the people you're oh so loyal too, and watch as they experiment on your son."

"Jace." Whispered Isabelle, noticing her brother discomfort, "Jace." She repeated when he wouldn't answer her.

"What!" Said teen snapped still holding his part of the stare down between Robert and him.

"It's Alec. Look at him." He reluctantly did. His brother was now grimacing and trying to breathe deep, even breaths, but obviously failing, "Alec, What's going on "What's going on? What's ha-OH. MY. ANGEL. You're in labor!" She was franticly moving her arms around trying to figure out what to do, "Ok…um…breathe." Alec opened his eyes and gave her a glare that would make any other person quiver in fear." Right you're already doing that…um"

"Isabelle I'm not in labor." He took a breath through clenched teeth, "It's just braxton hicks. It's too early for the baby to come. I just need… to move to another position." With that his siblings, slowly and carefully, helped him to Jace's bed, and laid him down. Completely forgetting the older man standing stiff and awkwardly in the doorway, watching his children taking care of their own.

"How do you feel now?" Asked Jace.

"A lot better, I guess it just had to pass, but I need a second to regain my composer here." Alec responded a bit out of breath, as he pushed himself up very slowly." See nothing to worry about. It's not due for another couple weeks." His sibling looked unconvinced, but knew not to question it. Alec pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Good, I love you, man, but you are not having a baby on my bed. I'd never be able to sleep there again." Commented Jace. A smirk painted clearly on his face. Both Isabelle and Alec punched an arm.

"I think it's best you leave." Said the deep voice in the doorway. All three teenagers looked away from each other realizing he was still there. Alec stood up and walked toward the doorway, still guarded from behind by his sister and brother. Robert moved from the door letting them pass.

"Alexander" He heard his father say when he was walking down the hall. Alec stopped, but didn't turn around. "Congratulations." The young man spun around but all he saw was his retreating figure turn the corner. Alec felt Jace place a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go take a walk." Recommended the golden boy.

"um…yeah." He was still looking where his father had been. Robert hadn't been overly happy or bitter, just his normal monotone self. The thing that confused Alec was that he actually wished him congrats. He knew that his dad had probably said it because it was common courtesy, but Alec wasn't a total failure to his dad. He also knew that his mother had over reacted- that didn't take any of the pain away- even for her standards, but she wasn't going to repent. She was too stubborn for that- A characteristic her children had also inherited.

It wasn't like he was going to tell her he had a right to be there if he wanted, and she couldn't really kick him out. The only thing staying around would do is draw attention to him. The expecting teen also knew that he hadn't really done anything wrong. It wasn't like having unprotected sex with your boyfriend, when you also happened to be a boy was something you worried about. The shadowhunters all knew that Alec was gay. There wasn't many who didn't. Iz had told him that he and Magnus had been the biggest gossip Idris had seen in a long time. Alec walking around with a baby in his arms that either looked like him, Magnus or both, would only draw unwanted attention. "How about we get something sweet to eat like candy, or maybe some chips. Is there such a thing as sugary potato chips?" He turned back to look at them.

"So it is true that pregnant woman-"Jace received a glare from his brother and a soft laugh from his sister. All the tension of the previous scene seemed to dissipate. "-Really have food cravings. What's your worst?"

Alec thought about this as they made their way to the elevator. "I once wanted macaroni and cheese ice cream. It sounds really gross now, though… but seriously is there such a thing as sugary potato chips?" The sound of laughter rang in the now filled elevator.

"There are chocolate covered chips at this cute little shop not too far from here. My treat." Both men nodded their agreement and thanks, and enter the ground floor.

"Ew, fake Armani." Commented Isabelle as they pasted a questionable pawn-shop.

"You know its fake just by glancing at it. How is that possible?" Asked Jace.

"Magnus can do the same thing. He said you can usually tell by looking at the material and pattern." Alec said when they turned to short-cut thru an alley

"You still wouldn't be able to tell the difference if I held two shirts up for you."

"Good, no man should be able to." Jace remarked before Alec could answer. He was about to kick a red bull can when Alec grabbed his arm in a vice like grip. "Ooww," He drawled, "I was just messing arou-"A jolt of pain lashed-out inside the ebony haired man. It worked its way down from his stomach to his nether regions causing him to crumble in pain. "Alec!" Jace, now in shadowhunter mode, kneeled down, and check if anything else was wrong. Even though he could figure what was happening, it was shadowhunter instinct to make sure your comrade didn't have any other injuries, and watch to see if there were any other danger lurking in the shadows.

"Isabelle, call Magnus. I think Alec's in labor.

"Finally, I finished." Magnus said to his cat. "And I did it with no magic." He held his little project out to Chairman Meow, who looked at him skeptically. "Ok, fine I used a little, but the majority I did by myself." He brought it back to his face. Magnus had finished the nursery a few weeks back, and felt like he wanted to make something by hand. He had worked on it when he didn't have any clients, and when his love was sleeping. Magnus had figured that was what he was doing before he left. Alec hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He had been tossing and turning all night. Magnus stifled a yawn. He hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Well I think I'm going to get a cappuccino, and wait till Alexander gets home." He got up from the rocking chair, and picked up his cat. "I bet you'd like some milk. How does that sound?" Meow purred in agreement, and snuggled into his owner's chest."Suck-up." Magnus mumbled as he walked to his bar/counter and sat on a bar stool. He snapped his fingers and a cup filled with foaming liquid laid in front of him. A bowl filled with milk appeared on the floor. He let the cat jump down off his lap so they could enjoy their drinks.

Just as he was about to put the cup to his lips, his phone rang, causing him to spill his drink on his shirt.

"WHO THE HELL DESTURBS MY PEACE AND QUIET, AND IT BETTER," He seethed that word, "BE GOOD ENOUGH TO GET CAFFINE OUT OF MY SHIRT!"

"It's Isabelle, and it better be good enough. While you're there bitching about shirt the love of your life is here having your _baby_." Her worked up voice came from the phone.

"He's having the baby?" He jumped out of his seat. His heart rate twice of what is considered a healthy rate.

"Yes, Alec's in labor."

"Are you sure? It could be Braxton hicks. That's happened before." He was trying to sound calm, but any once of calm left him with the word baby.

"Yeah we're pretty sure. They've got to be about 10 minutes apart. He looks like he's in a lot of pain." The worry and fear were evident in her voice. Magnus didn't blame her. He was having the same feelings except intensified.

"Where are you?" He was now looking for his shoes while half concentrating on opening a portal on the wall. Inwardly grimacing at what it was going to do to the paint.

"Uh we're in an ally about five minutes away from the institute. It's in between a pawn-shop and…" He could hear her heels clicking fast on pavement, "a Jewish deli called _Don's_. You know it?"

"Yeah I know it." Alec and he had eaten there before. The sound of arguing between Iz and Jace about what they should do emanated from the cell phone. He hung up without saying good-bye, and opened the portal. He redialed his phone before walking through.

"Damn it, Jace, don't do that!"

"Well what in the name of the angel am I supposed to do then."

"I don't know, just not that!"

"I'm still here you know. I haven't… gone anywhere."Alec said a out of breath. "Help me up." Jace slung Alec's arm over his shoulder, and stood him up.

"Alexander!" All three of the Lightwoods' heads snapped up to find a panicked warlock, holding a cell phone to his ear, running toward them.

"Magnus." Alec sighed. Relief flooded threw him with the sight of his boyfriend. He was always slightly calmer when his love was there. He shook off his brother right before Magnus' hands grabbed his face.

"Does anything hurt?" Magnus moved his hands all over the boy's body, as if looking for something broken. Phone squished between his head and shoulder. He rested his warm hands on the protruding stomach. Alec could feel the magic filling his body. Magnus lifted his golden eyes to the blue ones, and smiled, "It's really coming." He crashed his lips to the others in a quick but passionate kiss. Alec smiled at the joy in his lover's eyes. "OK I got Catarina on the phone; let's get you back home before the next contraction."

"I'm still waiting for an answer to my hello."Rang Catarina's voice from inside the phone, now being held in the right hand of the high warlock. The said warlock rolled his eyes, and grabbed Alec's hand leading him and the other two nephilim to the portal at the end of the ally.

"Hello, Dear. Alexander is in between contractions right now, and I was wondering if you could be at my loft to help birth the baby. I'm about to step into a portal. Could you wait to answer anything for a second?" The party of four walked into the portal. Magnus held on to Alec's hand for dear life, not wanting them to be separated and ending up God knows where. Isabelle landed on the couch, and Jace in front of her on the floor. Somehow Both Alec and Magnus still remained hand in hand sprawled out on the floor. Magnus, first checking on Alec and sitting him up, quick looked around for his cell phone, and crawled over to it.

"Ok were through." He said a bit breathlessly into the phone.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes top. Lay some towels on the bed, dampen a washcloth, snap him into a hospital gown, and get him ready. If he has another contraction just keep telling him to relax and breathe. It'll annoy the hell out of him, but it will keep him focused, and if anyone is there with you don't let them in the room. The last thing we want is him panicking; if he isn't already."

"Alright. Good-bye." Magnus hung-up the phone and put it in his pocket. Isabelle came over to help up her brother stand up, when Magnus went off toward the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Alec.

"I feel fine right now, but another one should happen pretty soon." He was shaking slightly with a mixture anticipation and fear. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was scared of what he knew was going to happen any minute now. Another contraction wait a few minutes, then another one, then wait some more, then he'd have to push, and he'd be holding his baby in his arms. As much as that thought excited him, it scared the hell out of him. It was coming two weeks earlier than expected. It's not like it was _that_ early, but even a couple days would still make him uneasy.

"You're shaking, Alec." Observed Jace, who was looking with great distain at the messy loft.

"I am not." Alec clenched his fists, but to no avail. All that did was make his arms shake more.

"Yes you are. You're shaking like a Chihuahua on steroids." He put his hand on Alec's shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about. It's a rare chance that you and the baby are going to die in childbirth."

Alec turned to him with a face of one who was close to tears. "I'm going to die?" He whimpered.

"What the hell, Jace!" Izzy and Magnus' voice sounded through the room. Iz hit him hard in the arm, causing him to curse loudly.

"Shh don't cry, love. The only person who's going to die is Jace when this is all done."Said Magnus, who was now hugging hormonal Alec's head to his neck, and rocking him slightly. He gave a glare to Jace that clearly read _this is not over and one more remark out of you, you're dead._ He kissed Alexander's crown. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Alec sniffed and nodded. Magnus lead him toward their bedroom. The two other Lightwoods started to follow. "You are not coming in yet. Let Catarina in when she knocks. I would say make yourself comfortable, but you're not allowed to." He directed that to Jace, then shut the bedroom door.

**AN- I'm so damn sorry it took this long. It was really hard to write. This is the first part the second is over twice as long, and I have 80% done. I really did make Mayris a little nuts, but It has to do with the plot. Robert, even though he's a cheating bastard (I don't blame him, though.), is a nice guy. **


	11. Chapter 10

Fifteen minutes later Catarina entered threw the couple's bedroom door.

"How far apart are the contractions?" She asked as she snapped a small table by the end of the bed, and put some medical supplies down upon it.

"Five minutes. What took you so long? He just came off his second contraction since you hung up. His water broke already. Were you planning on making the birth, or were you going to show up afterwards." Magnus snapped.

"I can't always be on call. I have a job you know. I have to tell the head nurse where I'm going, and then get some supplies and so on." She walked over to Alec and removed the damp towel from his forehead, and felt how warm his forehead was. "How are you feeling?" She grabbed his wrist and started counting his heart rate.

"Tired, uncomfortable and sweaty."

"I figured as much." Catarina smiled down at the boy, than gave Magnus the washcloth. "When the contractions are two minutes apart we'll start pushing." Alec visibly paled, and gripped Magnus' hand tighter.

"Is it going to be a problem that it's coming early?" He asked tentatively.

"Probably not. Like I've said before, the baby may develop faster than your kind." She turned to him from her spot at the end of the towel covered bed. "Are you going to be alright if it turns out a little…different?" Her eyes bore into his, almost daring him to say no, and prove her opinion of the nephilim right.

"I'd love it if it had only one eye and an extra foot." He turned his head to Magnus. "It is still our baby." Magnus leaned forward on his elbows, and pecked his nose.

"Right answer." He whispered, and wiggled his nose against the others. Alec then hissed in through his nose, alerting the warlocks of the next contraction.

Magnus took the damp towel, and started to dab at the blue eyed boy's forehead, mumbling to keep taking deep breaths.

Catarina walked to the end of the bed, and lifted the blanket over his already bent knees. Even in pain, Alec blushed cherry red.

"What's your sister's name again?" She asked.

"Isabelle." Magnus answered for Alec, who was trying his best not to explode from embarrassment.

"Isabelle!" She yelled.

With-in seconds, the ebony haired girl opened the door.

"Yes?" Iz asked quietly. She was biting her lip, which was a habit she hadn't done since she was eight. She took in the scene in front of her. Alec looked the most uncomfortable and even a bit scared she had ever seen him. She felt her chest clench with that thought. When Alec had gotten hit by that greater demon Izzy had been frantic. She couldn't sit still for a minute. This time was different, though. He had to do this. There was no getting out of this. The baby was coming, and it was coming fast, but that didn't mean she couldn't worry about him.

Her eyes skimmed over Magnus. He was standing on his knees, and leaning on his elbows on the bed. She couldn't see his face, but his back was tense with concern. If she thought she was freaking out, Isabelle couldn't imagine what it was like for him. Magnus cared for Alec more them she'd seen anyone care for someone else before. She didn't blame him though, their job was dangerous. It wasn't a big surprise when someone died. It just came with the job, but Magnus wasn't use to it like they were. He also didn't have much more time with her brother if something didn't happen soon. Now there was a baby to complicate things. She just hoped that Alec's quest for immortality would come to an end soon.

"Well?" Izzy turned hear head to the noise. Catarina was looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry I sort of zoned out for a minute. Would you repeat that?"

Catarina sighed in frustration then crossed her arms over her chest. "I said would you take a leg. I can't take both legs and deliver a baby, now can I?"

Isabelle walked over and took the leg farthest from the door. She looked over to her brother. He was regaining his breath from the last contraction. After a final breath he looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi, Iz."

She smiled back at him. "Hi, Alec. You excited?"

"Yeah." He smiled wider. "Iz, guess what."

She looked at him skeptically, but still kept smiling. "What?"

"You're going to be an aunt."

Iz whacked his knee, but couldn't help but laugh. "No duh, stupid. I was there, remember? We were all like 'what!' together." Even when any minute now he'd be holding a little miracle, they could still banter back and forth as if this was just another ordinary moment in their ordinary everyday lives.

"Angel."Alec hissed, pushing his head into the pillow.

"Ok, Alec, you're going to have to push, alright." Catarina said. "Magnus get the other knee."

Magnus kissed Alec's knuckles. "You're doing well, Love. It will all be over soon."

"Magnus, I can't do this" Alec said as he grabbed his lovers hand tighter, "I'm not ready. It's- Oh, God!"

"Yes you can, Sweetie, and yes you are."

"Alec, you're going to have to push. Magnus, grab the damn leg." Catarina said. Her tone changing with the different men.

"Alexander, let me switch hands." Alec let go. Magnus stood up and walked over a couple steps. He noticed Isabelle looking intently at the ceiling, mouthing something to herself. He then put his left hand in Alec's right, and his other hand on Alec's leg, pulling it slightly back and up.

"Alright, I'm going to count down from ten and you're going to push." Catarina instructed, "10… Take a moment to breath. I can almost see the head… It's time to push again. 10… Almost out, once more. 10…"

A choked cry filled the room. "It's out."

Alec sighed and collapsed in the bed, letting his eyes close for a minute.

Catarina cleared its airways."Magnus would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" She asked.

He was busy looking at his pink skinned bundle of joy in his friend's arms, so it took him a moment to realize what had she said.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She handed him a pair of medical scissors before he cut it. Catarina then handed him his baby. It stopped crying instantly.

"Hey, Alec." He whispered, "Meet your baby girl. Born the first of September, 2011 at… 2:14 pm.

Alec eyes opened to see his daughter bundled in Magnus' arms. She appeared to be sleeping already. Not even two minutes into life and she was sleeping. It reminded him a lot of Magnus. She nuzzled her ebony hair into the warlock's sleeve. Her skin looked so pale against the high warlock's black shirt, but of course, colours of paint looked as though they were dripping down the materiel.

Magnus broke out into a grin. There was the face he had been waiting to see. The face where Alexander got to see what they had made. It had to be the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Eyes opened wide, a heart-melting smile, everything radiating love. Then his baby's still bare body shivered slightly. That was all it took for his attention to be on her.

"Do you have something to wash her in?" Catarina questioned.

A baby tub, filled with warm water, lay on a table in the corner. He smiled, "Do now."

He and Isabelle quickly washed her. When they finished Catarina had done what she needed to do. She walked over to Magnus and patted his back.

"How much do I owe you?" He inquired.

"Nothing. I still owe you for that one time in Paraguay."

Magnus laughed, "I still can't go there anymore."

She joined in on the laughter. "Just call me if something comes up."

"Will do. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Magnus." She turned her attention to the young lady. "Isabelle, would you accompany out. I'm sure your other brother would like to know that the baby is born."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Izzy shrugged, and walked to the door. Before she shut it all the way she could see Magnus wrapping the wrinkly bundle into a hot pink baby blanket.

Alec laughed softly. "I don't think a baby ever had a hot pink blanket right when they were born. The traditional colour is light pink."

The older man walked over to the head of bed, and sat down beside Alec.

"Oh, but she's special." He snuggled her more into him. "Besides, children need bright colours. It stimulates their brain cells."

"You're making that up."

"A lot of things stimulate the mind."

"So you are making that up." He held out his arms. "Can I hold her now?"

Magnus slowly placed her in his waiting arms. They looked so cute together. It was definitely a picture perfect moment. With that thought, he made his digital camera appear in his hands. He took the sweetest picture ever taken. Alec was lying down, head propped up on a pillow, with the baby cradled in his arms as he smiled down at her… until the picture was taken, then Alec scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at him.

"Did you just take my picture?"

Magnus snapped his camera back in to his night stand drawer. "I took her picture."

"Yes, but was I in it."

"Maybe."

Alec rolled his eyes before looking back at his baby. She had the slightest bit of dark fuzzy hair on her head, almost as dark as his. She'd probably get black hair when she grew older. Her skin was as pale as Alec's, but her facial features were just like her other daddy with the slight Asian features, high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes. She had yet to open her eyes, so there was no telling what they looked like. The best thing was that she looked perfectly healthy. Even though she was early, she seemed as though she was full term. He guessed she did just develop faster.

"We make one cute kid, huh?" Magnus remarked, shifting closer to the two of them so he could play with the fuzz on his daughter's head.

"You're just saying that because she looks just like you."

Magnus kissed Alexander's cheek, "That's not completely true. See look she's got your ears, and she's a winter just like you." He gave the young man a slight nudge; a small yawn escaped the baby's mouth. She slowly opened her eyes. Magnus gasped at what he saw. They were just like Alexander's. So bright blue they lit up her face like little glowing pools of water. He leaned down to give an awkwardly angled but passionate kiss.

"-and your beautiful blue eyes."

Alec blushed, and handed him back the baby. He snuggled into Magnus' thigh.

"She's so calm and at bay. Also like you." The warlock leaned down, and kissed her tiny wet lips, nuzzling her nose.

"Jeez, Bane, stop making out with your daughter, but I like that name." Said Isabelle as she was followed into the room by the gang.

"Oh, but she's so cute." He pecked her pink lips with his blue painted lips again.

Alec cocked his head to the side when he looked at her, "What name?" He mumbled, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Bay. It's cute. It's different, but not weird different, more of 'ooh that's cool' different."

He raised his eyebrow at his sister. Sometimes he wondered how she even knew what she was saying.

"Huh?" He felt a little loopy. Magnus had talked him into a natural birth, much to his distaste, but after the baby was born Catarina had slipped him some pain meds when his boyfriend wasn't looking.

"I Like it. She looks kind of like a Bay." Magnus said. "What do you think, Alec?"

Said man looked back down at the sleeping bundle in Magnus' arms. "I guess so. I think I can see it."

"I don't want to push you, Dear. If you don't like it we won't name her it."

"It's fine, really, I like it. She does look like one, doesn't she?"

"Well then it's settled. One down two to go. Any ideas?"

"It's got to be something cool to go with a name like Bay." Simon piped up.

"Like mysterious sorta. Almost like James Bond, but less action packed." Remarked Clary.

"Like Sean Connery in red October, minus some of the Russian, but add more 'well played' funny. Not 'you look funny' funny."

"Oh, you mean more of a hawk eye from M*A*S*H kind of funny, right?"

"Yeah, but not funny, exactly, more suave then anything. Something that would sound cool if you won the Nobel Peace prize, or graduated Harvard with high honors."

"Jean Reno as Ponton in the pink panther movies?"

"Um yes, but less stuck-up."

The rest of room looked at the two like they were talking another language, and in some senses they were.

Jace was the first to speak after Clary and Simon's little conversation. "Am I the only one who caught none of that?" The two nerds broke into laughter.

"I caught half of that, but you lost me at a hawk eye." Said Magnus.

"I heard James Bond, and blanked out from there." Spoke-up Isabelle.

"I like the sound of that." All heads turned to Alec.

"The sound of what?" Questioned Simon, "We just shot off like twenty pop culture references, no offence man, but I would have bet my life saving on you not catching a bit what we were saying."

"I didn't." He answered.

"Well then what do you like?" Jace said irritably.

"Honors. I like the name Honors. It's a very English thing to have a last name as a middle name."

"Bay Honors." Magnus mused. "It's adorable. I love it. Good job, Alexander." He kissed Alec's cheek, making him blush pink.

"Whose name is it going to take?" Asked Clary.

Alec looked at Magnus questioningly, silently asking what he wanted. Magnus took the baby from his love's arms, and cradled her back and forth.

"Bane is not my family name. It was given to me. She deserves a real last name." Alec rubbed his boyfriends arm comfortingly.

"Can I hold her?" Isabelle inquired. Magnus nodded his head, and ever so gently handed her the baby.

"Welcome to the family Bay Honors Lightwood."

Bay smiled as if agreeing with the name, then proceeded to blow spit bubbles.

"Ew, spit. Here you take her, Clary." Isabelle gave the newest Lightwood to her friend, who gave her a disbelieving look. Clary took the baby. She grabbed a corner of the blanket, and wiped off some spit that had run down her chin. She walked over to Jace to let him have a closer look.

"Look how cute she is. She's smaller then my baby brother when he was born." She said to him. Not long after Luke and her mom got married they announced that they were expecting a baby. Jacob, as he was named, was born a month before she turned seventeen, and now at eighteen he was over a year.

"They look polar opposite, though. Jacob looks just like you." Said Jace. He kissed her cheek. "He's all green eyes, red hair, and a button nose. While she's blue eyes, almost black hair," He ran his fingers over her fuzzy head, "and Magnus' slightly angled face."

Bay yawned, and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly. Clary handed Magnus back his baby. Alec was sleeping soundly beside him.

"We'll let you guys have some time to yourselves." Clary said, as she rounded up the gang. They all walked out the door, but before Jace shut it he turned around.

"Just so you know. I put your magazines in that basket in the television stand."

"You what!" Magnus whisper yelled. Jace just smirked and shut the door.

Alec woke when Magnus shifted on the bed. He was feeding the baby a bottle, humming softly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Came Alec's grumbled voice.

"A couple hours. Maybe more. Did I wake you?" Magnus had Bay sitting facing Alec in his crossed legs, He was supporting her head and back with one arm and feeding her with the other.

"No." He lied. "Why is she only in her diaper?" He asked noticing the fact.

"She was warm. So I took her blanket off her. She's not sick, because I'm warm too. The heater must be on or something." Alec just nodded his head. He was enjoying the warmth.

He took her little feet in his fingers, rubbing his thumbs against the balls of her feet. Her whole foot could fit in the middle of his palm. A small glint caught his eye. He noticed that she was wearing an anklet.

"Magnus why is she wearing an anklet? She's not even a day old."

The older man smiled down to the younger "Because I made it for her."

"Made, or made appear?" Alec asked skeptically.

"Oh, ye of little faith. I didn't use any magic to make it."

Alec fingered the anklet. It was a silver chain with tiny beads of sapphire dangling at regular intervals. The name Bay, written in cursive, was holding it together at the ends. It fit her perfectly.

"When did you make this?"

"I finished it earlier today. I've been working on it for maybe month. It took _forever_ to get the beads, much less actually put them on."

Alec nodded his head until he realized something.

"How did you know that she'd be named Bay? You couldn't have gotten _Bay _in the time I slept."

"Oh alright, Mr. Holmes, I know of this place in Manhattan that sells names like this. So I got one to 'appear' as you say, but I put everything on. See, shotty workmanship." He displayed the weirdly bent wires holding it together. "Though I did use magic to make sure it wouldn't come of, rust, or break. The only people that can take it off are you, me and her. Plus it'll grow with her." He looked at his work with pride. Alec smiled at up at him. He really was proud of his boyfriend for putting effort into something small but meaningful. He couldn't imagine his life with the warlock. His warlock. He never would have been able to have a baby without him. Sure he would have had his sister and brother's support, and maybe his parents if he had approached this differentially, but Bay deserved more than one parent. She deserved two daddies who loved her, and took care of her. He was so happy that she did.

"Magnus, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Love. You know you don't have to ask." He took the wash cloth lying on Bay's lap and wiped some of the milk that spilled from her mouth off.

"I don't want you to think it's only because of Bay."

"Then I won't."

Alec slowly worked his way up to a sitting, before turning to face Magnus. Magnus put down the wash cloth, and fixed his attention to Alexander. Alec grabbed the warlock free hand, and looked him right in the eyes.

"Magnus Bane, Will you marry me?"

To say that Magnus' face was one of shock was an understatement. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. If there was a time to tell him about his wish it was now.

"Alec," He started slowly, "There's this thing-"

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't care. I know I'm going to die, and you're to forget about me, but-" Magnus grabbed Alec's chin with his hand that had been held by his significant other, careful not to move the baby much."

"Alexander Lightwood, don't you ever say or think that again." He said sternly." I've told you over and over again that I will never forget you, but you never listen. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and Bay. I just never wanted you to have that burden, but she changes the entire equation. Now I need to ask you something before I tell you yes." He let go of Alec's chin. He closed then opened his hand. Lying in his palm was the parchment the Seelie queen had given him, and a ballpoint pen. "Will you spend eternity with me?"

Alec looked down at the paper, confusion imprinted on his face. "How?" This all seemed to easy. A piece of paper wasn't going to help him. He didn't know what would, but paper wasn't the first thing that came to mind when he thought about it.

Magnus took a deep breath before explaining. "I pissed off the Seelie Queen."

Blue eyes looked into his, more confused than ever. "What?"

"She thought she'd teach me a lesson by getting me pregnant, thinking that I would bottom under your nephilim masculinity," Alec gave him a look. "but I didn't. She made it possible for either one of us to conceive a baby, just in case. -This isn't going to happen again, it's a onetime thing, by the way- She was counting on it being me with child, though. You know there are rules against this with downworlders to nephilim, but not downworlders to downworlders. We mess with each other all the time. I figured this out when you said she talked to you. The only time she talks with shadowhunters is when she has to or when there's some alterior motive behind it. I'm sorry that I lied to you about her knowing. I didn't want you to get upset when you were still pregnant with Bay. So I went to the court that day to talk to her. One thing lead to the other, and in the end I got a wish. All I have to do is write down what I want on this piece of paper, and burn it. What I want is you."

Alec slammed his lips to Magnus' kissing him with more passion than ever before. They rested their foreheads against each other's after they pulled apart. They breathed heavily for a moment before Alec spoke up.

"You don't have to ask."

"So is that a yes?"

"Only if that's a yes to my question."

Magnus smiled mischievously, He picked up Bay to cradle her. "What do you think Bay? Should we marry him?" She went to make a noise, but Magnus put a finger to her lips shushing her. "Now don't make a decision so fast. He can be rather grumpy at times." Alec made a motion to protest, but Magnus shushed him also. "And rather rude, but he's so sweet, and he's the sexiest man ever to live." The blue eyed man blushed." Even with you in the oven he still had the body of an Adonis. That's pretty impressive… So I'm voting yes. What's your vote?" Bay stuck her tongue out and blew raspberries, causing both men to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Congratulations Alec. You get to marry us."

He rolled his eyes. "You know you did technically say yes earlier."

"You're a fun spoiler." Alec sighed but couldn't help but smile. He should have known he wasn't going to get a normal answer. It was rare he got one for everyday questions, but there were other matters to attend to. Alec picked up the parchment and the pen that had been left between them.

"All you have to do is write down your wish and it's done?"

"Yes." Picking Bay up and laying her on the bed in front of him, he took the items from Alec's hand resting the paper on his knee, and started to write.

_My wish is for immortality_

_to be given to Alexander Lightwood _

After reading it a few times to make sure there weren't any loopholes, Magnus grabbed Alec's stele, and handed it to him. Before Alec could touch his stele to the paper, Magnus stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know what this means."

Alec's response was to sweetly kiss his lips. He then drew a rune to make it burn. They watched as flames worked their way up to the warlock's fingers before he let it float in the air. Then both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Magnus turned to Alec, studying him.

"How do you feel?"

Alec shrugged, "No different… Should I feel something like-"He was interrupted by the feeling of tightening all over his body. Like his insides were folding in on themselves. Squeezing his head, he brought his knees up. The pounding in his head was almost unbearable. He was faintly aware of Magnus calling his name, and the sound of his baby crying. As soon as it started it stopped. All that was left was a dull head ache.

"Alec, Sweetie, are you ok? Does anything hurt?" Magnus was hugging Alec to him, surging his magic into his muscular form. He couldn't lose Alexander now. Not when he was going to be his for forever. Not when their child wouldn't remember him. Not when he needed him the most. He wouldn't let the Seelie queen live another day if she screwed him, but His worry was short lived when Alec spoke.

"I'm fine. It's all over. I just have a head ache."

Magnus squeezed him harder not wanting him to get hurt, but Alec wiggled out of his grasp, and picked Bay up. She had her face scrunched up, and her hands pressing into her eyes. Her face was all red and blotchy from her tears.

"I'm sorry, Bay. I didn't mean to scare you. Daddy wasn't feeling too good for a minute there. I'm sorry." He held her to his shoulder, letting her cry it out while he shushed her until she fell asleep in his arms.

"Why didn't I get held?" Magnus asked in his putty voice. Alec slowly turned to him, and smiled.

"Because you're a big boy, but she's not even half a day old. Everything is new to her… Did you know that children don't get the concept of time till they're about six, I think."

"No I did not know that. Anything else I should know?"

"…They usually start talking near one and sentences by two… Also I heard that you don't want to help them learn to walk because they can figure it out on their own, and they get into more trouble when they can travel more."

Magnus laughed quietly, as to not wake Bay, before he kissed Alec's pale forehead.

"What time is it?" Alec asked.

The warlock turned to the nightstand, and looked at the alarm clock.

"8:45. Huh, I thought it was earlier than that." He mused. "Do you want something to eat?" Alec scrunched his nose and slightly shook his head. "I didn't think so. Why don't I put Bay in her crib and we go to sleep early. I just fed her so she shouldn't be hungry for a while. How does that sound?"

"Nice."

Magnus took Bay from Alec's arms very carefully. She barely woke up and yawned before falling back asleep.

"Do you think you can stand up or do you want to see the nursery tomorrow?" Magnus asked with hopeful eyes. Alec didn't want his loves eyes to turn disappointed if he said tomorrow, but he was still sore. He really did want to see what Magnus had done, though. He took a deep breath, and turned his legs to the edge of the bed, slowly pushing his body toward the edge with his hands.

"I'd love to see her room." That was the right answer because Magnus' face lit up.

"Oh you really will love it. I think I went the right direction." He said as they made their way to the nursery. They soon stopped in front of the closed door. Magnus than opened it, and turned on the lights.

The white lacey curtains made the dark wood of the French style window stand out more against the tangerine color of the walls. All the furniture was the same wood color, and seemed to be antique. The crib was situated in the far right corner near the window. A rocking chair was in the opposite corner by the changing table. A few shelves, with stuffed animals lying on top, lined the walls. A nice sized dresser lay by the closet on the right wall.

"I wanted to go with an older look, so all the furniture is antiques except the changing table, that came from a magazine." Said Magnus, who was looking at his work with pride. Alec smiled at him for a moment before he started talking again. "Me being me wanted to go all out, but then I figured that she is an infant who would grow out of her clothes and anything baby related. So I went simpler, but still adorable. There's even Winnie the Pooh stuffed animals. You don't get simpler than that."

Alec looked at him confusedly, but decided not to ask him what Winnie the Pooh was. He'd figure it out later. "Honestly, I was expecting more glitter."

Magnus looked back at him and smiled, "Bed spread." Alec turned his head back to the crib. Sure enough the bed spread was glittered rainbow. "Also her wardrobe is rather… fun."

Blue eyes turned to green ones, "No leather."

Magnus gave him a look, "The only leather they sell children is biker jackets. I don't do biker anything…well maybe boots, but she's not allowed those hideous boots your kind tends to wear."

"They do their job, and who says they're hideous. They're just black leather boots."

"Exactly, But I have yet to show you the coolest thing."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Alec looked at him skeptically.

"Close your eyes." He reluctantly did. Through his eye lids he saw lights go out.

"Ok, open them, and look at the ceiling." Magnus instructed.

Alec did so. There were glow-in-the-dark star stuck to the ceiling." That's a cute idea- wait, are they moving?" He watched the stars changed from their generic five pointed shape to looking like he was standing under real stars. They twinkled and he could have sworn he saw a shooting star." That is really cool. What gave you that idea?"

Magnus smiled at the stars "I used to love looking at the stars when I was younger. There was a hole in the wall and sometimes when my parents were asleep I'd stay up looking for a shooting star." He shrugged. Alec put his arm around his fiancé, smiling a comforting smile. Magnus' childhood was a touchy subject. Alec always made sure to show him love, and that he wasn't going to let that happen to him ever again. Magnus smiled back at the boy.

"Now tell her goodnight so I can put her to bed."

Alec rolled his eyes, but did so anyway, "Good-night, Bay, I love you. See ya when you wake us up." He kissed her forehead then watched as Magnus' feet padded on the hot pink carpet. The warlock slowly lowered her into her crib. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He walked back over to Alec and pecked his lips.

"Come on, love, let's get as much sleep as we can." Alec nodded and let Magnus lead him to the bed. He lay down, and Magnus curled into him, falling fast asleep.

In the cover of darkness, a man cloaked in black walked a renovated town. The tapping of his shoes hitting concrete sounded in the air. He stopped at a wooden door. Unlocking the door with ease, he walked up the creaky stairs as quiet as a mouse. He opened the door at the top of the stairs just as easily as the first. Evading furniture, he paced the loft checking doors while trying to evade piles of clothes scattered across the floor. Trained with inhuman senses, he could hear soft breaths coming from a door at the end of the hallway. One door was left open slightly. He could see it was the bathroom, but one door had a sign on it. "_This couldn't get easier."_ The man thought.

Pushing through the already opened door, he walked to the end of the room. The man leaned over the only object separating him and what he was sent to retrieve. The object, though not really an object at all, but a person, wiggled in his cold grasp. The small person started to whimper when the man dressed in black lifted her out of her safe haven. She somehow knew that what was happening was wrong when he carried her out of her room. The vision of this child became sharper, and she could see the man's white skin and dark hair more intricately when she started to cry. She had barely let out a sob before her mouth was smothered by a giant hand. The man who belonged to this giant hand entered the landing above to stairs, and shut the door behind him. With his head held high he descended the steps, and left out the door; job completed, and on his way out of the country.

**AN- Ok this last part will be explained in a sequel to this story called Even When Unexpected. After you read the first chapter, tell me if you want an alt. ending. I have a really good idea to where it's going. If you've read 'Octavian Nothing' you'll get a bit of what I'm getting at, but only a little. The rest you'll figure by the second chapter. I'm posting Even When Unexpected today.**


End file.
